Innocents of a Vampire
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: Someone in the Yugioh gang is a vampire! Who is it? Yaoi YY, RB, MM, K? and Anzu bashing and death Gomen had to edit most of it out
1. Vampire's story, Easier to Run

Alright then first of all I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters! They are the property Kazuki Takahashi.. But I sure wish I did own them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walk around in the dark. It's already past midnight. I'm looking for someone to feed on. I just suddenly got hungry for… blood. No one but me, knows that I'm a vampire. I prefer it that way. And I wish that no one knows of my vampirism. I've been like this since I was a child. I often wonder why me? Why did that vampire have to bite ME. 

  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

I hate having to feed off of humans. So I often feed on animals. Why does my life have to be shit, I feel like I've been to hell and back. Damn the vampire that bit me. Of course I do have my friends and rivals. I run my hand through my untidy hair. I sight I really need to feed now. I see a man waiting for a bus, finally! I quietly sneak over. I don't plan on sucking him dry. I only feed, until I'm satisfied, so it will hold me over for awhile. I firmly plant my hands on the man's shoulders. He struggles but I'm much stronger than him. I lean over and plant my fangs into his neck. My red eyes look around for anyone.   
  
_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

After a minute of feeding I'm not too hungry anymore. I retract my fangs and let him drop to the ground. "I'm sorry…" I mumble. I turn and run. I hate my curse! No one would love me if they knew. All of them would think I was a monster. Even the person I have a crush on. He would think I was a monster. I run with inhuman speed, I run home… my sanctuary, the only place where I don't feel like a fiend.   
  
_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

I also often wonder if my life was preordained to be shit. Was I preordained to be a vampire? To feel like a monster every time I'm out…. To be alone… to feel the coldness of the hateful world… to feel so insufferable? I finally see my home, I smile when I see it. I walked up to the door, and quietly unlock it. I walk inside. I then accidentally slammed the door shut. I curse at the noise. I decorated the inside to be bright and dark, warm and cold…. brilliant and gloomy. I yell nothing because I live alone. 

  
_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

  
I opted to live alone, and work instead of living with a relative. I didn't' want anyone to find out, after I killed, that bastard of a father of mine. I really didn't mean to.. He just really pissed me off.. And I sort of snapped his neck. How he got me pissed is something I'll keep to myself. I but I was really surprised that I wasn't freaking out, that I killed him. But then I picked him up and threw him out a window, I threw him over 20 feet. He landed in the street of or the freeway, but something like that. I then watched him run over by a truck.. Not one of those little dinky things but a semi truck.   
  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

When the cops told me he was dead, I pretended to morn, they never found me out, because I wiped my finger-prints off that fuckers body. Then when I threw him out I wore latex gloves. For about 2 months I 'mourned' for him. My friends felt sorry for me. But I didn't cart that the bastard died. Even thought I loved him, I was happy that he died. _  
_  
_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path_  


I think that was maybe three to four years ago. It's been along time. I sigh. I never wanted to be this but here I am a fucking vampire. What is worse is that the person I have a crush on… hates me.. I don't want rejection.. So I usually watch him from afar. He doesn't even know this side of me exist. He's only seen my 'human' side, which is my calm side. My darker side is more sadistic, and cruel.. I guess that's the side that killed my father. 

__

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
_Just watching in the sun  
All of my helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change_  
  
Knowing my luck, I'll be alone for the rest of my life! I do have family but I'm afraid I might hurt them and I don't want that. Especially my sibling. I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to. I'm afraid of everyone… I'm afraid I'll lose everyone I care about… the people I love. I know they will die someday.. I just don't want it to be by my hand… or anybody else's for that matter. 

__

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
I glide, over to my room and fell on my bed. I sigh as I cover my eyes with my arm. I lay there for god knows how long I feel into sleep…. Into sadistic nightmares. 

__

It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave


	2. School and Rivalry, Somewhere I Belong

Alright then first of all I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters! They are the property Kazuki Takahashi.. But I sure wish I did own them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say 

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused) 

It was a typical morning in Domino, two young men ran so they wouldn't be late for school. One was short, had blonde bangs, and outrageous black hair, which was outlined in magenta. His eyes were large, and violet. His tennis shoes flapped against the pavement. Next to him was a blonde, with tousled hair, and honey-chocolate eyes. They both wore a blue jacket and pants. The blonde wore a white shirt, while the more innocent looking one wore a black tank-top, with a buckle around his neck. "We need to hurry Jounouchi-kun!" Jounouchi looked at his shorter friend. "I know Yug!" The shorter of the two's name was Motou Yugi, while the taller one was Jounouchi Katsuya. They ran up to the steps of the school. "Crap we missed Honda." Yugi moaned, Jounouchi did as well. "Yeah, but we caught Anzu at the right time… RUN!!!" The two ran into the building, and soon heard the first bell. "Later Yug!" Jounouchi spoke as he ran into his class room. 

__

And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
(Inside of me)   
But all that they can see the words revealed 

He sighed "Good I'm on time." Jounouchi sat down, in his desk. Then he saw the person that would make his day even better, Kaiba Seto. Kaiba had chestnut brown hair, and cold cerulean eyes. He wore the same uniform as everyone else but was buttoned all the way up. "Of all the damn luck!" Jounouchi mumbled. Kaiba quietly walked over and took his seat, in front of Jounouchi. Well Kaiba was in first row of desk while Jounouchi was in the back, the farthest away from Kaiba. These two had such a rivalry that they had to be separated in class, so they would disrupted it. They would bicker and argue so much when they were near each other. "Damn Kaiba, for always calling me a mutt…" Jounouchi uttered under his breath. He grinned, as he started wadding up little pieces of paper. _Something for Kaiba later… _Jounouchi laughed to himself Jounouchi and Kaiba's first class was Social Studies, Jounouchi focused on his spitball, while Mr. Safir blabbed on about something about the America's. Then he saw a ruler hit his desk. Jounouchi jumped up and slightly yelped. "Mr. Jounouchi! Please be paying attention in my class! This time you get warning, but next time I won't be so lenient." Jounouchi grumbled. He then saw Kaiba laughing. 

__

And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
(Inside of me)   
But all that they can see the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel 

__

Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face! He thought. But he chuckled that later, he would hit him with a spitball later. He paid as much attention as he could in class, while he worked on the spitball. To say the least he didn't get caught again. Soon enough for Jounouchi class was over. As Jounouchi made he's way out, Kaiba sneered and said. "Nice going mutt." Then walked out with a cold smile on his lips. Jounouchi wanted to pound Kaiba's face in. "Damn you, Kaiba! Damn you to hell!" Jounouchi mumbled as he walked to his next class. Which was pre-school, with Yugi and Honda. (I know they probably don't have it but hey give me a break!) Jounouchi loved being with the little ones. As he walked into the class room, all the kids who were around, ran over and jumped on Jounouchi. "Alright kiddy's Mr. Jou's here!" All the kids cheered. "Jeez, Jou, everyone loves you." Said a boy around Jounouchi's age. He wore the same uniform, but with a white dress shirt. His eyes were a dark green. His hair was short, and went up to a point, it was also dark brown and black. "Yeah, sure Honda!" His full name was Honda Hiroto . Then Yugi appeared in the door. "Hey guys!" Jounouchi smiled. "Come on lets play!" Jounouchi got up and all three played with them as the another classmate came in.

__

(Nothing to lose)   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own   
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

~Kaiba's POV~ 

I love teasing the mutt like that. I can't believe he got caught not paying attention in class. I love making him mad. It was funny when he yelped like a dog. I'm chuckling as I walk into my next class. I thought about the pup. Why do I take such delight in teasing him? I guess just to make him mad,… or was there another reason? Nahhh! I thought. During the class, and the teacher talking, I realize I need something to parch my throat. I raise my hand, and asked if I could get a drink. The teacher gave me permission, so I hurriedly got up, and walked into the hall. In getting to the nearest fountain I pass the pre-school. I glanced through the window, and I saw the mutt playing with the kids. I didn't know the mutt liked little kids like that.. Jounouchi looks really cute, when he's pla- WAIT!!! Hold the phone did I just put cute and Jounouchi in the same sentence?!? What is wrong with me? I sigh as I look one last time at Jou… into his honey-chocolate eyes… his beautiful orbs…

__

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   


~Normal POV~

After a few more periods, it was finally lunch. Jounouchi walked with Yugi and Honda. "Yo! Guys!" The three turned to see a dark tanned, light blonde haired and lavender eyed boy. Also a pale, brown eyed, and white haired boy. "Hey Malik, Ryou!" Their full names were Ishtar Malik and Bakura Ryou. Both wore the same uniform as everyone else but buttoned all the way up. "Were is Otogi?" Ryou asked, before anyone could answer, they heard a shriek, and all turned. "Shit! It's Mazaki! Run!" Malik shouted. They all turn tail and ran away from Anzu. They ran into the cafeteria to lose Anzu, and they were successful. "God Anzu has gotten even more annoying, with those damn friendship speeches!" Honda cried. Everyone had to nod, but no one had the heart to tell her to get lost. "Come on guy's lets eat!" Jounouchi shouted. Yugi had to giggle. "Alright, Jounouchi-kun." So they went outside under the big Sakura tree. "Oh so where is Otogi?" Ryou asked again. Yugi was the first to answer. "He is sick today.. He said he would be here tomorrow." Ryou nodded. They sat down, ate and talked. Jounouchi not as much, for he was think of something else… What he didn't know was that Kaiba was watching him from the Cafeteria. 

__

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
(I was confused)   
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I) 

(Since I'm lazy I'll skip to the next class.) 

__

What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own 

Jounouchi walked into science, his second to last period, and another class with Kaiba.. But Jounouchi chuckled. He had something ready for Kaiba. He smirked. He sat down in his desk, and took out a straw, and a pencil and some paper. His grin grew as he saw Kaiba walk in and not noticing him putting the spit ball, into the straw. As class began, Jounouchi anxiously waited for the teacher to turn his head away form the class, as he took notes of what the teacher was saying. Finally he got his chance, when the teacher turned to write on the board, Jounouchi picked up the straw, and forced air into the tube. _Bull's-eye!! _Jounouchi thought as he placed down the straw and picked up his pencil, as the ball made contact with Kaiba's head. Jounouchi was writing things as Kaiba looked back. He growled when he didn't find the culprit. Jounouchi heard him mutter something about 'when I find him…' Jounouchi couldn't make out the rest. Jounouchi chuckled. _Got back at you Kaiba. _Jounouchi thought. Jounouchi sat there, wanting class to get over, for the rest of the period. 

__

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong 

Jounouchi walked out of the school with his friends, quite content that he had hit Kaiba in the head. Everyone thought Jounouchi was a comical clown. Indeed he was, yet he was a tough adult in most respects. And could be mature, like his friends. "Well see-a later." Jounouchi said, as he started walking away to his home. Everyone separated from each other. 

__

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

~Vampire's POV~ 

I love being with my friends, they make me forget that I'm not a normal kid. I know though that I will begin to age slower, in a few years it will be like that. Suddenly I get this feeling like I'm being watched, and I don't like it. I just pretend like I don't notice. I keep walking, even though I look from side to side. I catch a glance, of a blue uniform of my school. I blush knowing it is my crush. For some reason, he has been following me, nearly everyday. It's not that I mind, but I hate, the chill up my spine when I think it's not him. I more now than ever, want to run into his arms and cry into his shoulder. And kiss him with all my heart. That is what most of my nightmares are about. One moment he is comforting me, and telling me he loves me, then next he is dead or he stabs me in the heart with a stake. It is true, I'm not like other vampires, I'm more innocent than the others of my kind. I'm also afraid of people who would come after me, so that is another reason I don't tell anybody.. I don't want to leave my loved ones alone.. I see my home, so I just walk in and start, my homework.. Knowing that my crush is watching me from my window.   


__

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong  



	3. Love ties and flower obsession, Faint

I'll start like this most of you people know the Yugioh! Characters and the Japanese name but I might as well say them just in case. 

Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler (Katsuya is the first name!) 

Motou Yugi = Yugi Moto

Mazaki Anzu = Tea Gardener

Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor (Hiroto is his first name as well)

Otogi Ryuuji = Duke Devlin

Ishtar Isis = Ishizu Ishtar

Jounouchi Shizuka = Serenity Wheeler

Kujaku Mai = Mai Valentine

Motou Sugoroku = Solomon Moto

I really don't need to go one because there Japanese names are used in the English or they are more than likely NOT going to be in my story. I'll also try to incorporate some Japanese in here, I don't know much though not enough at least to make a full sentence. For Honda and Jounouchi they preferred to be called by their last names, I have no idea why but they do. Like I said before I don't own the Yugioh! Gang. They are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. But what I do own is the plot for this story and everything that happens in it! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi walked home, he couldn't wait to see Yami. But he was worried about Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-kun knows he can tell me anything!" Yugi whispered. Yugi then walked into the Kame Game Shop, his home. "Hi, Ojii-chan (Grandpa)" The older man, that had violet eyes, and grey hair and wore overalls, and a bandana around his head. "I'll be upstairs doing my homework." Sugoroku smiled at him. "Alright, Yugi." Yugi ran up the stairs. "Hello Yami!" Yugi shouted cheerfully. Yami turned, and smiled. He looked exactly like Yugi except, he was taller, a bit more muscular, and had three blonde hairs whisked back with his black hair. 

__

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel

Yami could tell Yugi was worried about something. He walked over, and knelt down and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi sighed, and slightly leaning into the hold. "It's Jounouchi-kun, something's wrong with him…" Yami smiled at his Hikari. "Don't worry, aibou, Jounouchi will say something, when he is ready." Yugi hugged Yami, "Thanks." Yami loved to have his, Hikari in his arms. He had fallen in love with his Hikari, not to long after he met him. "Now, you need to do your homework." Yugi smile, his innocent smile. Then ran off like a child would to his room. Yami just sighed, happily. Then got this mortified look on his face. "Jounouchi, what is wrong… are you just like Jono?" 

__

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you want what I've got

~At the Bakura residence~ 

Ryou walked into his home, he wasn't' scared of his Yami. He loved his Yami, his Bakura. But Bakura didn't know. He thought that Bakura could never love him at all. "Hello Bakura…" Ryou know that Bakura would never beat him again, he promised he wouldn't, at least after Battle City, and he hasn't since then, he turned out to be more like an older brother Ryou never had. He spotted Bakura in the kitchen. Bakura looked exactly like Ryou, except spikier hair. "Hello Ryou." He mumbled. Ryou just went to his room, and started doing his homework. 

__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

~Bakura's POV~

"Dammit!" I cursed silently as I watched my Hikari go up to his room. Sometimes I can't believe he taught me how to cook. As I'm cutting some meat, I'm kicking myself. That I couldn't say anything to my Hikari. That I care for him more than a brotherly like love… I sneak out of the kitchen which is an easy task for me, since I WAS a tomb robber. I go up the stairs and peek into Ryou's room. He looks so cute, while he's thinking. I smile when I see him sticking the pencil's eraser into his mouth and is chewing on it. I then proceed back down the stairs to finish cooking dinner. And at the same time thinking of my Hikari, my Ryou. 

__

(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

~At the Ishtar residence, in normal POV~

Malik walked through his door. "I wonder if Isis is home?" he wondered. "Were you born in a barn, my Hikari?" Then Malik heard the door close behind him. "Marik!" Marik only smiled, and passionately kissed Malik. "No.., not now.. I have homework to do!" Marik sighed, and let Malik go. "Fine do your homework love." Malik ran up to his room, while Marik sighed. "Damn I wanted to get my hottie, into bed with me. But yet I still can." Marik then got his evil grin on his face. Marik was just like Malik but his hair was spikier than Malik's. He walked to his Hikari's watching him from the door. He then leaned against the door frame. "You looks so adorable when your thinking, love." 

__

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt

Marik mumbled when Malik started to nibble on the pencil. "Zip it." Malik said quite rudely. That got Marik a bit pissed. "That wasn't nice, Malik… I'll have to teach you something later." Malik smiled half-heartedly. He knew what that meant… After he was done with his homework, right after dinner.. Marik would somehow get him to sleep with him…sex and all. And the next morning he would be sore as hell. "Really.. Just try it." Marik got that smirk on his face. "Trust me my Hikari I will, I'll get that hot little ass of yours in bed. It always works." Malik had to smile. "Alright, say what ever you want, Marik." That really got Marik ticked. He then stormed out of the room. Malik looked back. "Oh boy I'm going to get it now… after dinner that is." Malik had a stone face was he continued to work on his homework. 

__

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

~Vampire's POV~ 

I'm back out in the dark. I bet your wondering how I can be in the light. Well to answer that, is really simple. It is mostly because of my innocents. My innocents, is a lot of my humanity. It's not really true that vampires burn in the sunlight.. They really get weaker. But some do burn up, the weakest ones do, but my humanity keeps me from that. I rarely go into my demonic side, it's only happened once or twice. The first time is when I killed my father, the other is something I rather not go over. It's still a bit to painful to talk about. I really don't need to feed, that badly. If I wanted all I needed to find was a stray cat, or something of that nature that is at least clean. But I do have one person on my mind, to suck dry one of these days. Arrggh… I hate her! Damn bitch! I'm just glad I lose her a lot. I'll have to keep her in mind, next time I'm starving for blood. 

__

(Now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

I walk slowly around. I take the time to look around. The flowers, the trees, everything that is beautiful. I sigh taking it in. Ever since I became a vampire… I have taken nothing for granted like I use to. When was little… I did. Except for my sibling. I never took having my sibling for granted. That was really the only reasonability I had as a kid, was to look after my sibling. But after they left me… It was so horrid… My father use to beat me, I took it. I became a vampire soon after my first beating. I was waltzing around in the dark, then out of nowhere this vampire bites me, and I didn't really die, he just injected me with the shit that turned me into this. Everything is really.. Nice, I love the scent of Roses. I think they are my favorite flower. Damn it looks like I won't be able to feed tonight. I sigh. 

__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

That's okay, I'm not all that hungry. I walk down a ally way, on my way back home. It was then I spied a blue flowers… My cheeks turned a pinkish hue. The flowers reminds me of my crush. I adore flowers, around my house I have plenty of them. I know it's strange for a vampire to be a flower lover, but I am. I know a lot of things about agriculture, A LOT of things. I started getting interested after the beatings and my vampirism started. The first one I saw was a flower called the 'Amethyst Flower' or more often called Browallia. They kinda look like a thick blue star with a white eye. The next one was the Chicory, they are cute and are sky blue, it's a short plant, but pretty. Lastly was a flower called 'Glory of the snow' or the Chionodoxa. It's a small six pointed star like flower. I know it's kinda bad to do this but I pull some of them out of the ground along with there roots. Then I run as fast as I can, which is pretty fast. So I can put them in some soil, and water them. I want them… I like the fact that they remind me of him. As soon I get home I plant them in pots, and water them a little. I yawn… then I fall fast asleep on the couch, into dreams instead of nightmares.. Dreams of my crush. 

__

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

~The Next morning~

In the morning Jounouchi walked alone to school. Yugi had left earlier for school. He sighed as he looked around for Anzu. He groaned at the thought of her. No body really liked her since after Battle City. "I wish Honda, was here at least…I would at least have someone to talk to." Jounouchi was very lonely at the moment. He had no one… no one to talk to… no one who REALLY knew him. Sure Yugi was like a brother to him, but something about himself, Jounouchi couldn't tell him for Yugi was too innocent for such things. As Jounouchi walked, he saw Kaiba ahead of him. He wanted to bash Kaiba's head in, since yesterday. "Damn, snooty, Money bags! Always picking on me, what did I ever do to him?" Jounouchi wondered. Jounouchi spied a small rock on the ground. He picked it up, tossed it up, caught it. Then he threw it has hard as he could, at Kaiba. 

__

(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

It hit Kaiba in the back of the knee, Jounouchi hid from Kaiba. Kaiba gave a cry of pain. "Dammit!" He looked back and saw no one, then down to see the rock, that hit him. "This tiny little rock? Why did it hurt so much?" When the rock hit Kaiba, it felt like it could have broken his knee or his whole leg! "I wonder who threw this?" Kaiba wondered. He then proceed to walk, but had a limp as he walked. When Kaiba was out of hearing range, Jounouchi laughed. And started walking again. _I have a feeling this is the start of a good day, _he thought. 

__

I can't feel 

Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal   
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  



	4. Bad day and the set up, A Place for my h...

Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer?!

*utter silence* 

Me: Come on! One of you have to say it!

Seto: Make the pup do it!

Jou: Hey! I'm not a puppy!

Seto: Prove it…

Jou: FINE!!

*Jou pounces on Seto and they start fighting*

Me: Great… Yugi want to say it?

Yugi: Sure! *BIG smile* Aurora doesn't own the characters in this story but she does own the plot and everything that happens in it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I watch how the  
Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give / life to the moon to assuming  
The moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me / You do  
Favors and then rapidly / You just

Jounouchi walked into his first class, and saw Kaiba sitting in his chair quite uncomfortable. Jounouchi quietly snickered, knowing what caused it. "Feeling okay, you snooty bastard?" Kaiba glared daggers at Jounouchi. "Why would you care, mutt?" Jounouchi just laughed. "No, I just wanted to find out what happened, and possibly give congrats to the person who hurt you." Kaiba then almost jumped out of his seat to pounce on Jounouchi. But he didn't because Mr. Safir walked in. Jounouchi then walked to his seat, and just laughed. "Thanks for the laugh Kaiba!" Jounouchi spoke, before class started. Kaiba only looked back, and if looks could kill… Jounouchi would have been dead in a millisecond. This only made Jounouchi laugh harder. But he did get a hold of himself, as the teacher started talking. Everything that had just happened, replayed in Jounouchi's mind over and over, through out class, until class was over. 

__

Turn around and start asking me / about  
Things you want back from me  
I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest

__

I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

Jounouchi walked into the pre-school, and the kids pounced on him. "Let's play, duck-duck-goose!" Jounouchi smiled. "Okay, but let's wait for Mr. Honda, and Mr. Yugi, k?" The kids nodded. And they waited patiently for the two, older kids. And when they did finally walk in, two of the little-un's grabbed Yugi and Honda's hands and dragged them to the carpet. A little boy was going around the circle, patting each on the head. He went around saying "Duck" until he reached Jounouchi, he then said "GOOSE!" Then the 3 year old ran, while Jounouchi was casing him. The little one beat Jounouchi to his spot. "Oh shoot! Looks like it's my turn." Outside Kaiba was watching and smiling a bit. He saw Jounouchi getting chased by, a little girl who had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Kaiba just chuckled, "Have fun playing pup." Kaiba then walked to his class room. 

__

Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and  
Step on people like you do and / Run  
Away the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm / used to be strong  
Used to be generous / but you should've known / That you'd  
Wear out your welcome / now you see  
How quiet it is / all alone / I'm so

The rest of the day went smoothly for everyone… well not exactly everyone.. Anzu had really bad day. She had a kick me sign, placed on her back, and was kicked repeatedly. During lunch, some unknown person hit her, with the nasty food, that smelled really gross. So she smelled like that for the rest of the day. Most people, said she smelled of horse manure. Anzu walked away form her last class room, to her locker. She saw a note, after she opened it. She read the letter, smiled and folded it, and then put it in the pocket. She then was skipping away from the school. Someone in the shadow, snickered and smiled. Then left the school grounds, under the cover of shadows. "just two days.. bitch" 

__

Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While / I find a place to rest / I'm so  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While / I find a place to rest

~Kaiba's POV~ 

I don't know why, but I have been following the pup around. I'm going insane. Strangely when he's alone he isn't a nut, and doesn't walk goofy, or something crazy… he actually looks regal.. OKAY!!! I'm officially going zany. I make sure, that I keep myself hidden, from his eyes. God, do I… have feelings for that pup?! No way! But yet I feel like I do. AAAHHHH!!!! I thought. I began to run my fingers through my hair, in frustration. I have on idea how I feel! God damn I hat this. I have no idea how I feel about Jou… WHAT?! I just called him Jou! It's either I have feelings for him or… I don't' know, hopefully I'll figure everything out soon. I start walking home, I need to get back to Mokuba. 

__

I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

__

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

~Vampire's POV~

Something is wrong and I know it. I figured that when someone gave a sigh of frustration, and he didn't seem to realize I could hear him. I guess he figured I was just a normal teen, but I'm not… far from it. God how do I wish, I could tell him. I could never hurt him… too badly. I mean I would never feed off him, with out his permission anyways. I want to tell him how I feel, but… I don't' want him to know, and if he got close he would find out… that I'm a vampire. Please may god help me. I pass many flowers along the way home… I smile while looking. 

__

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

__

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

~Normal POV~ 

Yugi walked home alone, still worried about Jounouchi. "Can't you tell me Jounouchi-kun…?" Yugi asked no one in particular. He finally reached his home. He walked through the door. He saw Yami in deep thought. "Something wrong Yami?" Yami looked at him from thought, and shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Yugi nodded and walked up to his room, to start doing his homework. Yami sat worriedly in the chair. "Jou…what is happening..?" Yami wondered. 

__

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

You try to take the best of me  
Go away

~With Ryou and Malik~

Ryou and Malik were walking together. "Malik… how did you and Marik get together? And how come your walking with a limp?" Malik looked at Ryou in surprise and embarrassment. "Why Ryou, do you like Bakura? And uhhh… Marik got me back for being rude with him…." Ryou nodded knowing what that meant, and blushed when Malik said that. "Yes… But.. I'm not sure if he likes me in the same way.." Malik smiled. "Don't worry, me and Marik will help." Ryou smiled "Thank you, Malik." 

__

I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

~Anzu's POV~

This is so amazing, my day is so much better because of this letter. In two days someone wants to meet me.. ALONE! This is the greatest time in my life. I sight holding the letter to my chest. I couldn't wait to find out who it was who wrote this letter. Odd though that he wanted me to meet him at night.. But I didn't care, someone might actually have a crush on me. I'm so happy, that I want to hop around (Lord help us all!) I wonder what he looks like… I thought. I really hope it's Yami… I want him so badly! (eewww!) 

__

I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest

I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay I be some of you guys are busting your brains out figuring out who the vamp is!! Well some know who it is, some guessed right. Hahahehe but I'm not telling! Bai my fans

~Aurora


	5. The death and the vampire tells, From th...

Me: Okay! Who wants to say the disclaimer?

Yugioh gang: *grumbles* 

Me: It's either you guys chose or I do *holds up mallet* 

Yami: Okay I'll say it! *mumbles* Damn you…Aurora doesn't own the characters in this story but she does own the plot and everything that happens in it!

Me: Thank you Yami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I don't know who to trust your surprise  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)

~Anzu's POV. 2 day's later. 10:45~

It's late, I'm walking to the meeting place. It's kinda creepy out here. I think it's about eleven. I see the café I'm suppose to be waiting at for him. Chills are sent up my spine for, it's near a dark ally. I look around to see if he got here before I did. Good he isn't here yet. I sit down at a clean looking table to wait for him. I wonder, where is he? I brush my hair out of my face. 

__

(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)

~Vampire's POV~

DAMN! I'm hungry. I'm glad to see that annoying bitch sitting there waiting for me. I flared my fangs a little in anticipation. I'm thankful I knew about his place. I'm usually sitting here at this café looking for something to feed on. I'm delighted, that I wrote that stupid note. She fell for that so easily. I walk up behind her, my face is covered by the shadows. "Hello" She said as she turned to me. "Hi" I say deep and slowly to cover my voice. She knows me quite well. "Please follow me." 

__

Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  


~Normal POV~

Anzu stood, as he started walking, and she followed him into the dark ally next to the café. Anzu wondered _Why is he hiding his face in shadow…? _ "Who are you?" She saw an outline of his face, and saw him smile a particularly evil smile. He had let his demonic side slightly take over. "I.. Am.. Your.. DEATH!!" The vampire jumped out of the shadow and bit Anzu's neck. "JOUNOUCHI!!!" Jounouchi frowned as he fed off of Anzu, until she was sucked dry. When she went limp, he took something out, and stabbed her through the heart. "I haven't liked you for awhile Anzu. But I'm much too kind to let you come back like me. To got through what I have. Good bye bitch." Jounouchi whispered to Anzu's lifeless body. He then walked away from her, walking slowly. But before he left her… he left flowers on her. Both types were from his garden, the first was a bleeding heart stem, to symbolize her death. A bleeding heart looks like a heart, with the ends pulled up with white coming from the opening. The second was a white Chrysanthemum, with a yellow eye and white petals, it was for the sake of her innocents. 

__

(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)  


~Jounouchi's POV~ 

Okay, I know it was kinda sappy of me not to let her come back as a vampire, but no one. And I mean no ONE deserves to got through what I have, not even her, no deserves it at all. It's hell, you feel like your being chased you're whole life. People out for you, just because some bastard or bitch bit you. You see it's like this when someone's blood has taken completely out of the body.. the fangs inject the stuff that would bring her back. But when someone blood isn't fully taken, the vampire has a choice to inject or not. I usually don't, Anzu is the first one I've EVER sucked dry. I walk alone in the dark, I need to think. At least I won't need to feed for awhile, possibly for three to four days. I stuff my hands into my pockets, of my jeans. Oh some of you might be wondering who my crush is, right? Well that is an easy question to answer. He has beautiful cerulean eyes, like the azure amethyst Flower. And soft chestnut brown hair. If your guessing Kaiba Seto… you hit the nail right on the head. I'm a homosexual, so what! And I'm a fucking vampire… how nice. I'm in love with my rival, the one who hates me the most, but for some reason he has been following me for a few days. I think he's getting frustrated over me or something. I feel sorry for him, all that work and school he works himself too hard. The only reason I do the things I do to him is to hide… hide my feelings, to hide them from him and myself. 

__

Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you

I don't want him to know… He'll think I'm a monster… and I don't want that. I don't want to feel rejection again not from Seto. I already felt it from my father. If your thinking that I would feed of him, then your dead wrong. He was usually drunk so his blood would have tasted like alcohol, and I don't like the taste of that shit. So I would have NEVER feed off my father. Great it's starting to rain now. I guess I better go home, before it starts to pour down on me. Even though I really don't care… It would prevent me from crying, the rain would do that for me. So I jog slowly, towards home. 

__

Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you

~Normal POV~

The next day Jounouchi and Yugi were running towards Domino High so they wouldn't be late. "Why did I have to wake up late?" Yugi asked himself. "Don't sweat it Yug." Jounouchi said. Yugi smiled at as he painted, "Thanks" They ran into their class rooms before the bell rang. Jounouchi panted as he walked to his desk. He saw Kaiba staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Kaiba said nothing. He didn't even move, Jounouchi just walked and sat in his desk. Then Jounouchi stared at Kaiba when he wasn't looking. _God Seto, you have no idea how I feel for you… _Jounouchi thought. Jounouchi continued to stare at Kaiba, while he tried to pay attention in class as well. 

__

I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You

The periods before lunch seemed to whiz right by, to Jounouchi. During lunch everyone was wondering what happened to Anzu. "She's never missed school." Yugi said. "Yes, we know." Honda and Malik growled. Otogi nodded as well, he was a emerald eyed, teen with long black hair, which was in a pony-tail. He wore the uniform with a black tank-top, a necklace, and a bandana around his head. Otogi Ryuuji was this teens name. "We know all to well." Ryou said in a slight whisper. Jounouchi said nothing. He quietly ate his lunch. He knew what happened but he would say nothing about it. Jounouchi noticed Kaiba walking by him. "Jackass." Jounouchi mumbled, but he didn't mean it. He heard Kaiba grumble but, didn't say anything back. Yugi noticed something wrong… dreadfully wrong, but he didn't want to pressure his friend into telling him. Yugi sighed as he continued the conversation with his other friends, with Jounouchi speaking up a few times. 

__

Tension is building inside steadily  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)

After school that day, Yugi was walking with Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-kun, there is something wrong,… but I won't hassle you into telling me. But I'm worried!" Jounouchi looked at his shorter friend. "Yugi.. You know your like a brother to me.. But.. I.. It's hard to tell you.. I'm afraid that you won't like me anym-" Yugi stopped his blonde friend. "Jounouchi-kun. Nothing could stop me form being your friend! No matter what, I'll always be your friend." Jounouchi smiled at those words, and tears began to fill his eyes. Right know Jounouchi wanted to tell someone… That wouldn't be afraid of him. "Thanks Yug… please tell no one else but Yami, seeing he'll find out anyway." Yugi nodded. Jounouchi sighed. "I'm… a.. vampire." Yugi went wide eyed with that statement. "Jounouchi-kun… for how long?" Jounouchi's smiled when Yugi wasn't running away from him. "Since I was young, it was after my parents spilt so I think seven or eight." Yugi gasped. "My gosh, you've had to live like this for so long." Jounouchi nodded. "I've learned to live with it, but I'm not sure if anyone else could if they know." Yugi agreed. "I won't tell anyone, Jounouchi-kun… besides Yami." Jounouchi hugged Yugi, not tightly though for he could have crushed him. "Thank you, Yugi" Yugi smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jounouchi let Yugi go and waved. "Later Yugi." the walked off to somewhere. 

__

I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
  
Everything from the inside and just throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You  



	6. The tear and plans for seducing, Runaway

Me: hehehe who wants to say the disclaimer??

*The gang grumbles*

Seto: I might was well say it, because you'll make me say it anyway…

Me: What??? What makes you say that?

Seto: Because you have Jounouchi, tied to a chair and…. you have a cattle prod in you hands.

Me: *looks down and hides the prod.* No I don't *looks innocent* 

Seto: Never mind… Aurora doesn't own, us or the show but she does own the ideas and content of this story. NO ONE MAY STEAL IT!!!! Oh and also she doesn't own the songs that are used with in the chapters. 

Me: Thanks…..-_-' I may add that I use the songs, in the chapters because the songs represent something with in the chappy's. And yes, so far it has been all Linkin park songs, but I mean to change that soon. 

__

~ …~ Yami speaking to Yugi, and visa versa. 

"…" Bakura to Ryou

'…' Marik to Malik 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi sighed as he walked closer to his home. "Poor Jounouchi-kun…" Yugi whispered. "Poor Jou what?" Yugi jumped, almost an inch off the ground. "Yami, don't do that!" Yami chuckled. "What's wrong with Jou?" Yugi looked at Yami, as they were walking. "Jounouchi-kun is a vampire…" That comment made Yami stop in his tracks, his eyes wide with evident shock. "Yami?" Yami was shaking all over. "Jono…" Yugi gave Yami a queer look. "Jono? Who's that?" Yugi asked. 

__

Graffiti decorations  
Underneath a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again

Yami got over his shock. _~Let's discuss that one once we get inside~ _Yami spoke over the mind speech. Yugi nodded. Once inside the shop, Yugi asked again. Yami sighed. "Jono, was my friend, my best friend. He too was a vampire. Jou reminds me of, Jono so much. I think Jou is Jono's recantation." Yugi nodded. "This is interesting… Jounouchi-kun is a vampire, and Anzu is missing." Yami said nothing. _Anzu's missing…? Don't tell me that Jou… Yugi wouldn't know, Oh boy…_Yami thought. 

__

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why

~Jounouchi's POV~ 

I found it strange that Kaiba wasn't following me today. That's why I told Yugi. So when I walked away, instead of going home, like I usually would have. _I _followed Seto home. I knew he would not ever see me. I hid in the shadows, when ever he looked back which wasn't too often. He should look around when someone's following him, but _he_ doesn't have _my_ keen senses. I saw him walk into his home which was huge! I would love to live there! But I highly doubt I ever will. I follow him in, I pursue him up to his room. It appears that Mokuba is doing this homework. I sneak into his room before he closes the door. I hide in the dark spots of his room. Which are many because all he has at the moment is the uncovered window, for light. I wanted to make sure that he and Mokuba were going to be alright. I love Seto's kid brother, Mokuba. He's a sweet kid, not as cold a Seto but… I don't think it's Seto's fault that he is like this. I've seen the way he acts around Mokuba… he's actually nice, and kind under all that tough exterior. I saw this when he didn't know I was watching, in fact he never knew I was watching him, when I was. 

__

I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I began to blush as I watched him take off his shirt. I saw white scars all over Seto's chest, and torso . I was horrified, I would kill who ever did this to _my_ Seto, if that person wasn't already dead. I wonder if Seto could feel my boiling rage, for I saw him looking directly at me. But he couldn't see me, so he turned around to get a change of clothes. I turned my head away as he changed his pants. I think I was beat red. When he was done, and putting on his shirt I stared at him lustfully. He was now wearing some loose jeans for once! And was putting on a loose button up shirt. He and I were almost the same. I still carry scars from when my father would beat me, as well as some bruises that haven't healed yet. White scars like Seto's but… I didn't have so many as he did. Soon he left his room… it was nice.. Blue was everywhere… gomen, I didn't get to that earlier. This was the first time I've ever seen his room. The walls were a dark blue, but they did have he's precious blue eyes painted on them. He had a few pictures on his oak desk. I could tell he didn't use it much. He really only listened to music, and slept in here. The music part was because of the stereo that was within the room, which I could see clearly. His bed sheets were black… like all mine were. Besides the bed everything was blue even the carpet… I could really tell his favorite color was blue. 

__

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again

"Seto…" I whisper. I feel a tear begins to slide down, as I walk over to his desk. The tear fell and hit the oak. Seeing Seto's scars have awakened the depressed feelings I had long ago. I was reliving the pain, I got from my father. My eyes, I think are red with anger not hunger, and more than likely sadness as well. The pain from then I didn't really want to feel it again. I never wanted to speak of it ever again. If there was a god, up there… then my father has already received his punishment by his hands. I turn my head to the door, because I hear Seto's foot steps, coming to the door. I look at the window, and quickly get to it. I open it and then as fast as I could, I leap out of it. 

__

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why

~Normal POV~ 

As the red-eyed Jounouchi leaped out through the window. Kaiba opened his door. He saw the window open and felt the wind blow softly. "What the hell?" he wondered as he walked over to his desk. He was still looking at the window then he looked down. He saw Jounouchi's tear droplet (hehehe we know and he don't) on the desk. "Who was crying?" Kaiba wondered, _And how did they get in here, the window was locked from the inside… _Kaiba continued to look at the puddle, and contemplating until he heard Mokuba. "Big brother!" Kaiba looked at the door way, smiling at his kid brother who had long black hair and light blue eyes. "Coming, Mokuba" He spoke. 

__

I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

Jounouchi moped as he walked towards his home, still feeling horrible. His eyes had reverted back to there normal honey-chocolate color. "Maybe… I should be nicer to Seto… NO! I can't… not at all." Jounouchi clenched his teeth. "YO! Jou!" someone said from behind him. Jounouchi knew that voice. "Oh, hey Honda!" Jounouchi said as cheerfully as he could. "Want to do something later?" Jounouchi looked at Honda. "What is it?" Honda smiled. "Video games." Jounouchi smiled as well. "Sure, later today. Possibly around six." Honda nodded. "Okay, later!" Jounouchi waved at him. "Later Honda." Honda walked off. Jounouchi sighed. "I'm forever doomed.." 

__

I'm Gonna run away…

And never say good-bye

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

I'm Gonna run away…

And never wonder why!

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

~At the Ishtar residence~ 

Ryou and Malik were talking, while Marik was napping. (I know sounds kinda childish. Get over it) "Tell me, do you know how to seduce someone?" Ryou blinked twice, a few times. "uhh…" the shy British boy, blushed a deep red. Malik smiled almost on the verge of laughing his ass off because Ryou looked like a tomato. "But… but.." Ryou started. Marik walked in groggy. "Marik, do you sometimes talk to Bakura?" The bleach blonde nodded. "Does Bakura like Ryou?" Marik being slight drowsy, only knew half about what he was saying. "Yeah.. He even told me that he wished he could get Ryou into bed with him.." Ryou's face if possible turned redder, he was flaming red with embarrassment. "Thanks Marik." He said then thought to Marik '_You'll be getting a prize later, love_' That perked up Marik, he then left to the kitchen to get some coffee. "I'm willing to try since I know he likes me…" Malik smiled. "Okay then. We'll have to go shopping." Ryou just nodded. "Okay.." Malik got Ryou up, and took him out of the house. Marik soon chased after the two, with coffee in his hand, in a mug with a lid. 

__

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

I'm Gonna run away...

And open up my mind!

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Mind

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Mind

Gonna run away...

Gonna run away...

Malik and Marik waited out side the dressing room, waiting for Ryou. "You chose well, Hikari." Malik smiled. "Thank you, koi!" Soon Ryou came out in tight leather pants, and a semi-tight silk long sleeved shirt. Both were black, all that black brought out, Ryou's white hair. "You look great, Ryou!" Ryou lightly blushed. "Thanks Malik.." A few more outfits were chosen, just in case the first one didn't work, and if Ryou wasn't brave enough to touch Bakura the first time. Jewelry, make-up, and a few other things. "Thanks Malik, Marik." The two smiled. "Your welcome." The three separated, Ryou went back home as did the two Egyptians. "I hope this works…" Malik whispered. Marik only smiled, that evil smile of his. "Don't worry about it. It will. And when will I get his prize??" Malik looked at his yami and smiled. "Soon Marik-koi, very soon." Marik then slipped his arms around Malik's waist, and had a nice time going home. 

__

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
And open up my mind


	7. Flowers of Jounouchi's pain, By Myself

Me: I'm here again ^_^ 

Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang: *mostly grumble.* aaayyyyyy *waves banners*

Me: Oh get over it! *holds up mallet* Who wants to say the disclaimer?  
Jounouchi: I will. 

Me: Thanks Jou!

Jounouchi: Alright. Aurora doesn't own us, but she owns the plot and all the stuff that happens. And she doesn't own the music she puts in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride/From these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I/Sit here and try to stand it?

Ryou soon walked up to his door, opened and looked back and forth. He didn't' see his yami. _I wonder… _Ryou thought. He walked in and sat the bags on the floor. "Carrying those things, is tough work…" Ryou mumbled. He sat there for awhile. He then decided that he better hide his things before Bakura saw them. So he carried them up to his room, and saw Bakura sleeping on his bed. Ryou quickly, and silently placed the bag's in his closet. Ryou sat on the bed. "Bakura…" Ryou whispered. Bakura opened his eyes "Ryou…" His eyes adjusted to the light. "Where in the hell have you been?" He asked rudely. 

__

Or do I/Try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on/When I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  


"I was over at Malik's." Bakura nodded. He was slightly jealous, but he didn't show it. Bakura sat up and yawned. "Still tired?" Bakura being sluggish nodded. Ryou smiled, and scooted closer to Bakura. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Bakura" Bakura looked gazed at his Hikari strangely. "Dinner will be ready when you wake up." Bakura dumbly nodded. He did soon fall back asleep, and Ryou stayed until he did. Ryou then went down stairs, and started cooking dinner. 

__

I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself [Myself]  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  


~At the Motou residence~ 

Yugi laid on his bed. "Jounouchi-kun…" He was worried about him, still. Yugi wanted to feel the comfort in Yami's arms. But he was to shy to reveal his feelings towards Yami. Yugi also noticed Jounouchi was now acting strangely around Kaiba. _Does Jounouchi-kun like…. Kaiba?_ Yugi wondered. He then sighed. _Those two have such a rivalry… _Yugi thought. Yami walked in smiling noticing how cut Yugi looked in thought. "Something wrong?" Yugi came out of his daze and shook his head. "Iie (no) just thinking." Yami smiled. "Alright then Yugi. Oyasumi Nasai." Yugi smiled "Oyasumi Nasai (Good night)." Yami then went into his soul room. Yugi smiled. He would wait until Yami was sleeping, so he could climb into bed with him, that Yugi loved to do. 

__

I can't hold on  
[To what I want when I'm stretched so thin]  
It's all too much to take in

~With Jounouchi~

Jounouchi walked around in the dark. Even if he wasn't a vampire, he liked the dark none the less. He had just left, where he met Honda, for games. "Thanks for helping me Honda…." Jounouchi whispered. Jounouchi stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked slowly. His honey-chocolate eyes looking at everything. "Seto…" Kaiba was now on his mind. Jounouchi knew he had a fetish for him, that or now he had fell in love with him. He continued to walk. When he got up to his porch, he saw flowers there. "What the hell?" He asked no one in particular. He picked it up, it was a cluster of roses. _Who would give me roses? _He thought. Jounouchi looked around, he didn't' hear or see anyone. 

__

I can't hold on  
[To anything watching everything spin]  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

He just sighed and walked into his house, with the roses in hand. Jounouchi walked into the kitchen. He took out a vase, and filled it with water. "Who would give me flowers?" Jounouchi asked himself, as he put them in the vase. He then walked out, and placed it on the table. "I guess they do look nice… even here." He smiled. "But I don't deserve them… I'm a monster…" Jounouchi started to cry. Tears came upon his pale face. He then fell down on to the couch when he got to it. And cried his heart out. His eyes growing red and puffy. He cried himself to sleep, into his nightmares. 

__

If I/Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on/Then they'll  
Take from me till everything is gone

~At the Kaiba mansion~

Kaiba walked late into his home, he saw Mokuba sleeping on the couch. Kaiba smiled, as he walked over. He picked Mokuba up, and carried him to his room. "Oyasumi Nasai, Mokuba." Kaiba whispered, as he tucked him in. Mokuba mumbled, and rolled over. Kaiba chuckled. Kaiba then walked out of Mokuba's room, and went to his. He laid down on his bed. "Jounouchi…" Kaiba incoherently uttered. Jounouchi was on his mind, as he drifted off to sleep. 

__

If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
[By myself]

~Kaiba's POV~ 

Oh my god! Jounouchi..? Oh gomen… well it's first period, and Jounouchi walked in late. Not a minute or two, but twenty minutes late! He's never been this late to get to school. Also what scares me is that Jounouchi is extremely pale, I know he was a bit pale but now… he just looks as white as a sheet. And the rim of his eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying. I looked at him as he passes me, I notice that his beautiful eyes… look dull and dead. I look calmly, but deep down I'm really worried. He doesn't say anything to me. If Yugi was here he would be more worried than me… I think. I just know he would be worried. Jounouchi looks tried, I'll leave him alone today.. When did I start calling him Jounouchi instead of mutt or puppy? I sigh looking back to the front. I could see Jounouchi laying his head down.. I felt sorry for my Jou… my puppy… 

__

I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

~Jounouchi's POV~ 

Arrggh! I can't believe this! I slept in… I'm hopeless… utterly hopeless. As I walked into the class room I noticed Seto looking at me. I sight. I was crying for most of the night and morning. I fell asleep each time. Why was Seto looking at me? I'll probably never know. Mr. Safir gave me another warning… oh how I would love to rip that sonvabitches head off! Great, I knew Yugi would be worried once he saw me. Asking questions. I'm just glad he doesn't hate me. At that time I was expecting him to yell at me. Calling me a fiend, and that he never wanted to see me again. But he didn't he accepted me for who and _what _ I was. I think he also pitied me, just a smidge. 

__

I can't hold on  
[To what I want when I'm stretched so thin]  
It's all too much to take in

I didn't care… I'm just glad he understood and didn't hate me. I laid my head on my desk. I was tired, and somewhat depressed. Who could care about me so much that they would give me flowers. I wanted to curl up and cry. But people usually viewed me as a tough guy, even Seto for that matter. Even he thought I was a bit tough… sometimes. No one but my friends and my sister knew I cried or even seen me cry for that matter. That I would cry, or I wanted to die. Yep keeping my vermin self away from people. How I wish I could leave… leave the pain of my crummy existence. 

__

I can't hold on  
[To anything watching everything spin]  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  


~Normal POV~ 

At that time Kaiba decided that he would keep an eye on Jounouchi as if he already hadn't. After class Yugi did see Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-kun! You look sick!" Jounouchi tried to smile. But failed miserably at it. Yugi got a worried look. "And your pale.." Jounouchi just nodded. Even Yugi noticed some of Jounouchi's life had slipped out of his eyes. Right now Jounouchi wanted to confess to his sin, of killing Anzu but didn't. "I'll be fine, Yug." Then suddenly Malik was yipping, and somewhat dancing for sure joy. "Malik-kun, what is it?" Malik didn't really notice Jounouchi. "Anzu… is… DEAD!!" Yugi nearly puked. "Malik-kun! That isn't really nice. You should be disgusted that she was killed!" Malik looked at Yugi, as the rest of the gang walked in. "Yes Malik I agree with Yugi." Ryou said. 

__

How do you think/I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid/I'm out of touch  
How do you expect/I will know what to do  
When all I know/Is what you tell me to

Honda slightly agreed as did Otogi, his pony-tail slightly swished when he moved his head. "Sure we didn't like her, but she didn't have to die! Even thought I would like to give congrats to who ever did it." Otogi spoke. Jounouchi felt worse than he did this morning. _Thanks you guys… you make me feel so much better… _It was then Malik looked over. "Jou! Are you sick?" Everyone looked over at him. "Damn bud, you look like hell." Jounouchi only nodded. "I know." Everyone now was tremendously worried about Jounouchi. "Don't worry guys! I'll be fine." Jounouchi finally managed a decent smile. Malik, Ryou, and Otogi parted ways as Honda, Jounouchi, and Yugi went to pre-school. 

__

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

When they got there, a little girl who was in the class, came up to Jounouchi. "Here, Mithter Jou." the girl handed him a blue rose. Jounouchi nearly choked, as he accepted it. "Thank you, Yukiko." Tears were almost starting to crawl down his face, but he held them back. "Come on, kids lets play!" Honda said. Jounouchi set the rose someplace so it wouldn't' get crushed. "Wait for me!" Jounouchi said and jogged after them. Kaiba looked on as he saw Jounouchi walk into the class room. He saw Jounouchi nearly choke when the child gave him a flower. "Jou.. What is the matter with you?" Kaiba asked silently. Kaiba was now realizing he had a fetish for the blonde. And had been for some time, he just had been denying it. Kaiba then rushed off to his class. 

__

I can't hold on  
[To what I want when I'm stretched so thin]  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
[To anything watching everything spin]  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

I can't hold on  
[To what I want when I'm stretched so thin]  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
[To anything watching everything spin]  
With thoughts of failure sinking 


	8. In the Darkness of the night, Kiss from ...

Me: Hey everyone, I hope you guys are ready for another chapter ^_^

Yugioh gang: Yay! *waving banners* 

Me: sigh… you guys already know the disclaimer. So no one really needs to say it so. On with the chappy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba kept a watchful eyes, on Jounouchi. Jounouchi didn't seem to by hyper, just what Kaiba called…. Dead like. _His friend are worried…_ He thought. Kaiba wanted to know what was wrong with him. "Jou…" Kaiba mumbled while he watched Jounouchi walk home. After he know he got back safely, the turned and walked home. 

__

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill

~Kaiba's POV~ 

The first time I saw Jou's hose, I was amazed, in fact it still does. There were so many flowers. And many of them were blue and white… he did have variety. When did he get the time to plant flowers? It seemed like his whole front yard was a garden, no grass what so ever. But I liked his garden, all the flowers, the tulips, roses, and other that I have no idea what they are called. I wanted to pick some of them, I didn't know why. I guess just to… keep Jou close to me. I do wish, I could tell Jou how I feel, but I'm afraid to tell. He hates my guts, but sometimes I see the way he looks at me… I think he may feel the same. But the way he acts makes me fell so different, that he just doesn't care. Or is that just a facade? I hope it is just that. 

__

But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes becomes large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen  


~Normal POV~ 

Jounouchi walked into his home, holding the blue rose in his hand. He went to a darker part of his home and hung it up so it could dry, so he could keep it. He fluffed the flowers that someone gave him. He clenched his hands into a fist. The tears he had, when Yukiko gave him the rose, arrived to his eyes. And he cried. 

__

(Baby)  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooo the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

~With Ryou and Malik~

The white hair boy walked with the bleach blonde to the park. "uhh Malik can I ask you a question?" Malik looked at his friend. "Of course Ryou!" Ryou slight hesitant to ask this question. "How did you find out about Anzu's death?" Malik froze for about for a second before getting over it. "uhh, jeez Ryou…" Ryou frowned which was unlike him. "Okay, alright! I was riding my motorcycle in the streets and doing wheelies in the ally ways, until I happened upon Anzu's body." Ryou scowled a bit but nodded for Malik to continue. "I saw flowers on her body, and bite marks in her neck… and a stake in her heart. She was bit by a vampire, Ryou." Ryou was surprise. "I think we should tell the others…" Malik got a worried look. "Please don't mention about the wheelies, okay…" Ryou smiled at the blonde. "I won't." Malik was now relived. And they talked about what Ryou should do to Bakura…

__

There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power my pleasure my pain (baby)  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

~Mokuba's POV~ 

I see Seto walking thought the door. "Hi, Seto!" I greet cheerfully. I notice, that he looks tearful. He just looks down in the dumps. "Seto?" He notice me finally. "Hi Mokuba" he said lowly, and quietly. "Is there something wrong, big brother?" Seto looked at me. "I just know something is wrong." was all he said to me. He went up to his room. Which is really strange. He usually, goes to his office, right after school. I quickly finish my homework. 

__

Won't you tell me is that healthy babe  
But did you tell me is that when it snows

I then go up to Seto's room and slightly open his door to peek in. I see him on his bed, it looks like he has cried himself to sleep. I was now worried, about Seto. This is the first time he's cried since our adoptive father beat Seto. Poor Seto, I'll let him sleep. 

__

My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen

~Jounouchi's POV~ 

It's midnight, and it's Friday. Thank god! I'm slightly hungry… I guess it didn't last as long as I thought it would. But I'm not hungry enough to kill someone or feed off a person. I look up into the sky and sigh. I'm still plagued by, who gave me flowers. I wonder if it was Seto, but I highly doubt it. I'm walking around, my hands in my pockets. I soon see a cat, it's clean enough. When I get close to it, I see two guys, getting close to some guy on the ground. I forget the cat. 

__

(Baby)  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooo the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah

I attack the two thugs. After I snapped one of their fingers, they ran off. I saw who they were going to mug… Seto!!! What in the hell is here doing here? Out in the middle of the night? I sigh, I pick him up, at first bridal but then I put him on my back, piggy back style. But before I left I did get my fill of blood from the cat, and disposed of the body. I start thinking about Malik, how did he find out? Well I can't really think about that now. I ran home with Seto, on my back. This would be the first time that I… really brought anybody home. And I'm slightly nervous about this. 

__

Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

I walk into my home, I got there quick which is best in this situation. I silently close the door. Seto is moaning in pain in my ear. It's not loud, but soft. I really felt for him now. I walked into my room, and laid him down on my bed. I pulled the sheets over him and let him sleep. I yawn for I'm passed my hunger. I brushed Seto's chestnut hair out of his beautiful face. In the morning I know Mokuba is going to be worried as hell. I picked up something on my way out. 

__

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

It's a small pendant, it's was from a different gift that I got earlier this year. It's called a dream catcher… little Netto said it was suppose to keep bad drams away… or something like that. Like it catches the bad dreams and lets the good ones into you mind. I'll try anything, to keep my nightmares away. I lay down on the couch, and clutch the small dream catcher, and fell asleep into surprisingly peaceful dreams. 

__

(If I should fall)  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

~Normal POV~ 

Kaiba woke to the scent of maple. He found himself in a warm and soft bed, which shocked him for the last thing he remembered was being out in the street walking. He was trying to get Jounouchi off his mind until it was blank. He shook his head, he really what happened except he got hit on the head. "How are you feeling you snooty bastard?" said an all to familiar voice to Kaiba. He turned to see Jounouchi, in the door way, his arms crossed. "Where the hell am I?" Kaiba asked, Jounouchi uncrossed his arms, and Kaiba saw the dream catcher. "Your in my house Money bags, consider yourself lucky." 

__

(Baby)  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooo the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: I'll just leave it at that hehehe. Thank you all bai


	9. Surprises and Truthes, Concrete Angel

__

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

~Kaiba's POV~

WHAT?!?! I'm in my pup's home? "Why?" I ask him. He looks at me in a very serous manner. I guess even he can be very serous. "Even though you are an asshole, you don't deserve to be left in a street left open to muggers." I looked at Jou, he is being sincere with me. "Thanks." I utter. Jounouchi brightens up, he's better than he was yesterday. "A thanks from the great Kaiba, I'm honored." he said that with a hit of pleasure and sarcasm. I now take a look at the décor, it was odd it's a mix of dark and light, kinda like a place where an angel or a fiend would feel comfortable in. Why does he like it like this? I wonder. 

"If your hungry… there is breakfast on the table." I got out of what I thought was Jounouchi's bed. I followed him in to the dining room. I saw that he had made pancakes, something I haven't had in a long while. "Sit down, Kaiba." Jounouchi said to me, he was quite hospitable now, that we were alone. 

__

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

~Normal POV~

Jounouchi sat down first, quietly and slowly at his food. Kaiba sat across from him. Kaiba seemed amazed that Jounouchi could cook so well, when he took his first bite. "Where is your family?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi seemed to stop dead in his tracks of eating. "I… I live alone, my dad has been dead for year… my sister and ma live half way across town." Kaiba regretted asking that question. They ate in silence for the rest of the time. During that time, Kaiba noticed Jounouchi looked really nice. He wore, a black silk shirt, with loose black jeans, also black shoes. And with that dream catcher around his neck. After Kaiba finished he asked. "What's that?" 

__

Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Jounouchi looked down, "It's a dream catcher, it's suppose to keep nightmares away." Kaiba was slightly taken aback. But said nothing. "Great Mokuba, is probably worried out of his mind." Jounouchi held up his hand. "Don't worry, I called him and told him what happened. Kaiba could only nod. He then noticed that Jounouchi's shirt was open, and white scars littered it… much like his own. "What happened, Jounouchi?" Jounouchi erped, and saw his shirt was open. "Uhh….." Jounouchi was speechless. One that Kaiba asked that, and two that Kaiba called him by his name. Instead of 'pup' or 'mutt'. Jounouchi knew he still had some really bad bruises, on this torso. But now they weren't as bad as when he got them. He night he killed his own father. Jounouchi said nothing more, and just picked up the dishes. Kaiba then saw those bruises and gasped, it was almost nearly a hiss. Jounouchi started putting the dishes into the dishwasher, and when he finished he stood. While he was doing that Kaiba came in and watched him. When he saw Jounouchi stand, he came closer and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi. 

__

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  


"Kaiba what the hell are you doing?" Jounouchi said, his voice cracking, with nervousness. Kaiba noticed this, and laughed. "Nervous pup?" Jounouchi zipped his lip and said nothing. He only gritted his teeth. Jounouchi did like the fact that Kaiba had his arms around him. "Did someone beat you my pup?" Kaiba slipped. Jounouchi nearly choked. _MY PUP?!?! Where the hell is Kaiba's head today? And… when did he start calling me that? _Jounouchi at that time didn't really hear Kaiba's question. "Did someone beat you?" Jounouchi this time heard it. "……" Jounouchi had his mouth open but no words came. How could he say that he father had beaten him. But Kaiba was determined to find out who had beaten his pup. "Jounouchi who beat, you." Kaiba this time asked forcefully. Jounouchi wasn't going to say but, it slipped out of his mouth anyway. "My… father use to beat me…. Before he died." Kaiba gave a sorrowful moan. "My adoptive father use to do that same to me…" Kaiba blurted. Jounouchi went wide eyed. 

__

But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

~At the Motou residents~ 

Yami that morn, woke to a BIG surprise. He found Yugi, cuddled next to him and Yugi's head was on his chest. "Yugi.." Yami murmured. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. "Yami sighed. "Aishiteru Yugi." Yami whispered to his Hikari. Yami laid there with Yugi, and fell back asleep.

__

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

~At the Bakura residents. Bakura's POV~

I woke up this morning still a bit tired, "Ryou…?" I said groggily. I didn't see Ryou, so I picked myself up. I walked down stairs, and say Ryou…. I blushed a deep red. He was wearing tight black leather pants, and a black silk shirt. That really brought out his white mane, and his soft pale flesh. Damn, he looked sexy in that. "Morning Ryou." I say, the blush still on my face. I knew he had seen it. "Morning Bakura." I have no idea why my Hikari was dressed like this. He usually wore loose clothing. "What's for breakfast, Ryou?" I asked. Ryou smiled, that sweet innocent smile that melts me along with his soft brown eyes. 

__

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above

"Oatmeal." I smiled, Ryou knew that I loved oatmeal, next to waffles that is. "Yes, it's almost ready. Just please get the bowls." I nodded and went to the cupboard to get what we needed. While I noticed that Ryou was getting the milk, sugar, and mapleine. I then grabbed the spoons, and went to the table. We served ourselves and ate in silence, not saying a word to each other. 

__

But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  


"I'll get the dishes, Ryou." I offered after we were both done. He nodded to me, and I picked them up. After I'm done messing with those, I feel my Hikari's arms around my waist. "Hikari wh-" I started to say but… Ryou decided to fluster me with his touch. _What in the afterlife was he trying to do? Seduce me? _I felt Ryou's hand touch my arousal. Since I first saw him, I was flustered and aroused, I just hid it. But how did he know about it? When I felt his hand touch me I gave a lustful moan. When he heard me he began to work… Gods he knew me like a book. Gods he knew how to get me started…. At least now he does. 

__

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  



	10. Ryou and Bakura Finally!, Tears of Pearl...

Jounouchi didn't know what to do. Melt into Kaiba's hold, or keep up the façade and push him away. But when he felt hot tears on his back, he know he couldn't push Kaiba away. Instead he pulled away, and held his arms out for Kaiba. Kaiba accepted Jounouchi's arms of comfort and latched on like Jounouchi was a lifeline. Jounouchi knew what to do for he had done his for Shizuka before, and Kaiba was no different. "Silly, snooty bastard." Jounouchi said in a teasing way. He didn't know if he could be mean to Kaiba ever again. Kaiba soon quit crying. He looked up at Jounouchi starting to apologize. But Jounouchi wouldn't let him. "No need, Kaiba… everyone cries, including me and you." Kaiba blinked up at Jounouchi, he only smiled and released Kaiba from his hold, and went outside with a vase in hand. 

__

And we stare each other down  
like victims in the grind  
Probing all the weakness and

~Back with Ryou and Bakura~

__

hurt still left behind and we cry  
The tears of pearls  
We do it. Oh we do it.

Bakura wanted to ravish Ryou right then and there! He didn't care if they were in the kitchen. Bakura then forced Ryou onto the floor. Ryou was taken aback, and was blushing. "What does my Hikari have to say for himself." Ryou smiled, leaned up and whispered something in Bakura's ear. Bakura then picked Ryou up and went to the bedroom. Bakura then laid Ryou down. "Ryou… why after all that I've done to you?" Ryou smiled. "I look past that, and see you for who you are." Bakura nearly started to cry. "Oh Ryou… I…" Bakura couldn't say it like that. He just couldn't, but he noticed that Ryou knew what he was going to say. Bakura then began to peel off, Ryou's silk shirt. "And dressed like this just for me?" Ryou nodded. "Only you."

*Gomen I have to cut in right here.*

__

Is love really the tragedy the way you  
might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers

__

still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls

__

All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world

*okay end of that*

Bakura fell of to the side and grabbed Ryou and brought him closer. "Mine!" Ryou smiled again, for that was the really the only way at the moment Bakura could say 

__

Your kisses are like pearls,  
so different and so rare  
But anger stole the jewels away

~Motou residence~ 

Yugi woke up and saw Yami asleep, he didn't realize that Yami had woken up earlier and saw him. He wriggled out of Yami's arms and went into his own soul room. Then got up and left his real room, and when down stairs, to get something to eat. 

__

and love has left you bare,  
Made you cry...  
These tears of pearls

~Yami's POV~ 

I woke up realizing Yugi wasn't sleeping with me anymore. I knew that he was eating so I materialized behind him. "Ohayo Yugi." I felt Yugi smile. He turned to me. "Ohayo, Yami." I moved closer and saw what Yugi was eating. It was something simple it was cereal. "Not that hungry huh?" I asked and Yugi nodded. I wasn't hungry either, so I just watched my cute Hikari." 

__

Well I could be the tired joker  
pour my heart to get you in

~Back with Kaiba and Jounouchi. Jounouchi's POV~

The reason I went outside which was not to long ago… I think. I was going to make a bouquet for no reason. I grabbed some shears, so I could cut them. And another reason was because so I could get away from Seto. He was beginning to affect me. I hope he got control of himself. Damn I never thought that I would see Kaiba Seto cry! Or that he would look to me for comfort…. Also telling me he went through the same thing I did. So that's where he got those scars well I know his adoptive father is dead. It's really a nice morning. Which reminds me, I really must water the flowers. So I go over to the hose, I set down the vase, and the shears. I picked up the hose and turned the water on. I went around and watered the plants. I noticed Seto watching me from the window. Man what was with him? God he has that glint in his eyes. It looks like he was admiring my body or something. My normal colored eyes turned to him. I saw slight shock register in his eyes and features, and a pink hue appear on his face, he thought I couldn't see it. I almost couldn't. I smiled to myself, he didn't notice. 

__

Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win  
Maybe cry...  
These tears of pearls

I went to shut off the water, but not before I filled the vase half way. I picked up the shears, and I then noticed Seto walked outside. "You want?" I asked. He didn't really say much at first. But then "I only want to watch." I just shrugged and let him watch me. I didn't give a damn. I looked through the flowers. Oddly enough I also had herbs here as well. I had nearly everything small trees, to small roses. I'm sure Seto was surprised. Doing these things helps me forget, forget the pain, loneliness, things of that nature. I kinda liked the fact Seto was watchin' me, but yet at the same time I was nervous. I started to cut Bleeding hearts, Lilacs, Lilies, Pansy, Lilies of the valley, and lastly my favorite.. Roses. The Lilacs were a deep purple, and the Pansies, were black. The lily of the valley were white, and the roses were a deep lovely blue with white. As I walked out of the jungle of flowers, I saw Seto go wide eyed. I snickered. I've never seen his eyes so big. "What's the matter Kaiba? Didn't think I liked flowers." Seto nodded his head. Silly Seto I thought. I gave him a sly smile, I think he wanted to walk around in that jungle I called a garden. I just walked passed him into my home. 

~At the Ishtar residence~ 

Malik woke, feeling Marik's warm body next to him. "Ahhh… Marik…" Malik mumbled to the sleeping body. "Aishiteru, Marik." Malik cuddled with his yami. Malik then began to draw patterns on Marik's chest with his finger. "I guess I better get dressed." 

~Malik's POV~

If you thinking I did it… Your right. And this time I didn't get wise with him. I put on my hooded tank top, and the pants I usually wear on off school days. I'm going to have to call Ryou later and see how things went. God I know Bakura is going to Marik for telling us… but I chuckle at the thought. I make sure, I'm quiet so as not to wake my yami. I know it's strange, that I'm in love with my insane, and psychotic yami. But he has many sides to him. He does have a bit of a violent side. But I rarely see that side of him. I usually see his loving side, and the insane side. But he can be sweet when he wants to be. But also he can be slightly an etchi (Pervert). But sometimes when he's in that mood he can be quite humorous. On occasion he can get me on the floor laughing my ass off. 

I go down stairs and see my sister. She is dark skinned like me, but she has long black hair, and blue eyes. She usually wears a tiara like thing on her head. Isis is really nice, but sometimes she can be a pain. Bu she my sister and she looks after me. "What's for breakfast?" I ask she turns to me with a smirk. "Breakfast? Don't you mean Lunch or Brunch? It's almost noon!" I laughed at this, I didn't look at the clock. Oops… oh well. "Anything you chose. I'll be out for awhile" I nodded as she walked away and to the door. I heard the door close. I begin to raid the fridge. I don't know what I'm going to have. I guess I better make something for Marik as well. I sigh as I begin to take things out for a sandwich. 

__

All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls

~With Yami and Yugi~ 

Yami sat there and watched Yugi doing some of his homework. Yami wanted to know the reason Yugi was sleeping in bed with him. But Yami couldn't ask. _I really want to know… _"Know what?" Yami looked up, surprised. He know that sometimes Yugi could hear him. "Why… were…you…uhhh" Yami blushed a deep red. "Why were you in bed with me?" It was Yugi's turn to blush now. "I… I" Yami quietly laughed at Yugi's expression. "You looks so cute!" Yami blurted out and Yugi's blushing got worse. Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi's forehead. "My adorable aibou." Yami said quietly. Yugi smiled _~Aishiteru, Yami~ _Yami smiled and leaned his forehead against Yugi's. _~Aishiteru, Yugi~ _Yugi moved towards Yami and kissed him fully on the lips. Yami put his arms around Yugi. Yami was ready but he knew Yugi wasn't. After the kiss Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest and fell asleep. "Sleep well, Yugi." Yami held Yugi closer as she said those words. 

~At Jounouchi's place~ 

"Damn, Kaiba do you plan to stay all day?" Jounouchi asked, not in a rude way, but questioningly. Jounouchi wouldn't mind Kaiba staying with him, for awhile. Kaiba shrugged. "Don't know, pup." Kaiba seemed surprised that Jounouchi didn't start yelling at him. "Whatever." was all Jounouchi said. He then looked over at the flowers everywhere even the ones he gave Jounouchi. _Jounouchi…. I…_ Kaiba knew that he loved Jounouchi Katsuya. 

__

Stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world

~Kaiba's POV~ 

I see Jounouchi working with those flowers. I come up to him and again wrap my arms around him. "Seto!" I heard him yelp. Seto? When did he start calling me by my first name? I really don't care. "Katsuya." I whisper in his ear. I felt him shiver. I laughed loud enough for him to her me. I felt on of his scars. I traced my finger along it. I heard Katsuya moan. I smiled. "You like that, huh?" I felt him stop me, "Please… I can't do this.." He said in a sad tone. "Then just let me hold you." Katsuya let me do that and let go of my wrist. I never knew he had such a grip. It was tighter than I ever felt. It was a stronger grip than what I felt at duelist kingdom! I almost felt like he was going to snap my hand off. But I didn't say anything about it. That silk shirt felt good against my skin. How did that happen anyway? I don't care. Katsuya completely forgot about his flowers. I grabbed the vase, with one arm, and held Katsuya with the other. I placed the vase on the table, I of course dragged my pup with me. "Seto… Doushite? (Why?)… don't you hat-" I cut him off, by kissing him. His lips were soft, and sweet. He tasted like honey. I felt Katsuya's incisors were strangely sharp… I pulled away, I saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Katsuya said nothing, but he still had that shocked look. "Katsuya…" She shook his head. He didn't push me away he just sat down. "Doesn't Mokuba need you?" Katsuya asked. I can't believe I forgot. "Yes he does, I'll see you later Katsuya." I then walked out the door, but before he handed me a rose form his garden I thanked him, then I left to get home to Mokuba. 

__

We twist and turn where angels burn  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
Once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death...  
The death of you  
  
All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world


	11. Admitting, It is you I have loved

Ryou woke up before Bakura. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon. Ryou picked himself up, and put on some loose clothing. He walked with a limp, for now he was sore. He walked won the stairs, with a bit of pain. He was now starving, from his earlier activity with Bakura. Before he could get to the fridge the phone rang. "damn…" he whispered and went to pick it up. "Moshi moshi." Ryou said. "Hey Ryou! How did it go?" It was Malik.. Ryou smiled to himself. "Everything went fine… very fine." He heard Malik cooing him. "Ryou got it! Ryou got laid!" Malik chanted. Ryou turned slightly red. "Oh shut-up! I got to go. I'm starving!" Malik laughed. "Ja ne. Ryou." "bye." Ryou hung the phone up, and went into the kitchen. 

__

There is something that I see   
In the way you look at me   
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes 

He raided the fridge, and took out cheese, and ham. He then got some bread and buttered it. He was going to have a grilled cheese sandwich. Then Ryou heard footsteps coming towards him. He felt arms around his waist. "Bakura want the same thing I'm having?" Bakura looked at what his love was making and nodded. While Ryou was making their lunch, Bakura kept kissing him. On the back of his head, his cheeks, and just about everywhere Bakura could reach at that point in time. When Bakura kissed him, Ryou laughed, and giggled lightly. Mostly because Bakura couldn't keep his hands and lips off of him. 

__

But an unexpected way   
On this unexpected day 

~Jounouchi's POV~ 

Finally night time! Now maybe I can get my mind off Seto, It was weird that he called me by my first name. But I liked it. I freely let my fangs show, and my red eyes as well. No one I know was going to see me. Plus it's so dark so its hard to see, well… not for me only for a normal person. I really have to tell Seto how I feel or I will go nuts. I also want to tell the rest of my friends about my vampirism. The worst thing they can do is shun me. But I know Yami and Yugi will be by my side. WHAT?!?!?! Seto's out here! God he's just following me everywhere. I don't know what to do… Should I tell Seto now. Get it over with? I'm sure that someone would say I should. Well here goes nothing. I gracefully, for once walk over to Seto. Strangely enough Seto's back was to me. I wrap my arms around his waist. He started to wriggle in my hold. "What are you doing out here?" I ask him. "It's dangerous, out here… I don't want you to get hurt." Seto stiffened at the sound of my voice. "Katsuya…" He managed to break out of my hold and turned to face me. "Katsuya!" He was close enough to see my eyes. But by that time they turned back to normal. 

__

Could it mean this is where I belong   
It is you I have loved all along 

~Kaiba's POV~ 

I was surprised, when I felt and heard Katsuya. I was even more surprised when I saw his eyes. His beautiful eyes were alive. I was stunned. "Seto…" He looked sheepishly at me. I only smiled. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He leans up and whispers in my ear. "Ai shiteru.." He said it so unsurely. "Katsuya.." I mumble… I'm stunned. "I… I." He began. I looked at him, I lean over and kiss him. I felt him respond, which I smiled at. "Katsuya… Ai…" I start but I can't seem to finish. He looks up at me, I nearly melted. I realized that ever since I saw him, I've been hiding my emotions behind the taunts and everything. 

__

It's no more mystery   
It is finally clear to me   
You're the home my heart searched for so long   
And it is you I have loved all along   


But now I can't do that anymore. And it seemed that Katsuya had been doing the same thing. I.. Wanted him so badly, but I didn't want to hurt him. Plus I could tell that he didn't want to do it, yet. He wasn't ready for anything like that. "Ai…shiteru…" I manage to say to him. I saw him smile up at me. He gave me a light hug. "Will you…" Katsuya seemed to know what I was going to ask for he shook his head. "I can't tonight. Maybe another night, Seto." Then he seemed to vanish into thing air, after kissing me goodnight. 

__

There were times I ran to hide   
Afraid to show the other side   
Alone in the night without you 

~Motou's residence ~

Yami was sitting close to Yugi watching him. He then thought about Jono, and Jounouchi… but then Anzu came to mind. "Teana" He mumbled "Good riddance to both those bitches." 

~Yami's POV~

I know your wondering who Teana is. Well she use to be one of my friends before Jono killed her. Plus she looked like Anzu and acted like her. That scared me at first. Arrggghh those damned speeches she made.. They even drove me to think sending her to the shadow realm. I realized it anyway. But it seems that Jou has done the same to Anzu. And just like then it is eating him from the inside. "At least tell someone Jou. I know your kicking yourself." I mumbled to myself. I think I should visit him tomorrow. I need to tell him, that I understand, and I'll never shun him. Even if he is a vampire… he is the best friend Yugi or I could have asked for. 

__

But now I know just who you are   
And I know you hold my heart 

~At the Ishtar's, Malik's POV~

I watch my yami sleep. I begin to think how we became a couple. I sigh as I sink into my seat getting very comfortable. 

~Flashback~

__

I was watching my yami. I watched him as he was messing with the rod. We were still in Egypt at the time, before we moved to Domino. Anyway Isis was out doing some errands. Dusk was coming and it was starting to get cold. I can't tell him I thought. I had a crush on Marik, A HUGE crush on him. Marik I don't think would have felt the same about me. I began to put my arms around myself to keep warm. I even rubbed my skin with my hands. Damn I was cold. "Hikari, how long will Isis be out?" Marik suddenly asked. I near fell out of my seat with surprise. "Until tomorrow. She be home sometime in the afternoon." I answered. Marik nodded. I decided not to watch him anymore so I sat on my bed, and rubbed my skin. 

Finally this is where I belong   
It is you I have loved all along 

I suddenly felt arms about me. "cold, aibou?" I felt, heat from the pits of my stomach rush to my face. "Just a little." I answered. I felt, Marik smile against my neck and his hold on me tightened. I was shocked none the less. "Marik is there something wrong?" He shook his head. "Everything is perfect." I wonder what he meant. He seemed to loosen his hold a tad. I looked back at him. What was that glint in his eyes? Why was he even looking at me that way? Then I felt one of his hands touch my cheek and turn my face around, my body slightly turned along. He then did something I never expected. He captured my lips with his. When he pulled away I was wide eyed. "Marik?" Marik seemed to blush. I better tell him now before, I lose him. "Marik.. I …I" Marik cocked his head off to the side. "What, Malik?" I blushed. "Aishiteru…" Marik seemed to turn into a tomato. It hen turned and put my hands up his shirt, and lightly caressed his chest, and harden nubs. 

It's no more mystery   
It is finally clear to me 

*Lemon is coming, you already know the rules. I don't need to repeat myself. Wait till you see another notice like this.*

__

He lightly moaned. That made me feel better. He suddenly pushed me to down to the bed. "Do you want, to be taken?" He asked. I nearly passed out, but it was something I dreamed of. As my answer, I began to take off his shirt. 

*sorry cutting in*

You're the home my heart searched for so long   
And it is you I have loved all along 

*gomen, many gomen*

When he was done, he fell off to the side, and cuddled next to me, and fell asleep. I guess he didn't care that he was a sticky mess as was I. I soon fell asleep, knowing I would be sore in the morning. 

*now tis safe to read*

~End of flash back~ 

__

Over and over   
I'm filled with emotion   
Your love, it rushes through my veins 

I loved that night, and we've been like that ever since. I smiled at, the many times we have been intimate. I sighed as I stood up and went over to snuggled up to my yami. He still hadn't woken up, but I fell asleep. 

__

And I am filled   
With the sweetest devotion   
As I, I look into your perfect face   
  
It's no more mystery   
It is finally clear to me   
You're the home my heart searched for so long   
And it is you I have loved   
It is you I have loved   
It is you I have loved all along 


	12. The Past, Breaking the Habit

Gomen nasai that it took so long to updated I've been so busy with school, I just haven't had the time well here's the next chapter in Innocents of a Vampire also in Japanese Keppaku no banpaia. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi was sitting in the chair, reading 'Dante's Inferno' it was a book about a guy going through the seven levels of hell to get to heaven or something like that. Jounouchi was very interested in the book. His feet were on the table, as he flipped the page. He then heard a knock on his front door. "Who could dat be?" He asked himself. He marked the page, and set it down. He walked over and opened it, to be tackled by a chestnut haired, green eyed girl. "Shizuka! Wha?" Shizuka smiled at her brother. "Konnichi wa, Onii-chan!" Jounouchi smiled and let his sister in. 

__

Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again

"So what you doing here, sis?" Jounouchi sat down, as did Shizuka. "I wanted to see you, Onii-chan." Jounouchi felt his smile grow. It had been awhile since he had seen his sister. "Well how've you been?" Shizuka started taking. They were sitting there for an hour talking. They then heard knocking. "I'll get it Onii-chan" Shizuka then stood to open the door and did so. "Oh, Konnichi wa Yami, please do come in." Yami nodded at her and walked in. "Oi, Jou. Uhh Shizuka I need to talk to your brother alone" Shizuka nodded and left the room. "What is it Yami?" Jounouchi asked. Yami sighed. "I know what your going through, and I know you killed… Anzu…" 

__

You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Jounouchi nearly fell out of his seat. "I had a friend like you. His name was Jono. He too was a vampire I also had a friend Teana. She was just like Anzu. She turned up dead, and Jono confided in me that he killed her. So don't worry. Me and Yugi will never shun you. No matter what." Jounouchi smiled. "Thanks Yami. It's hard being who I am." Yami smiled." Maybe soon, you'll be able to tell every one else." Yami then stood. "I shall take my leave now." Yami then left through the front door. "Which reminds me I need to knock Malik down" Jounouchi mumbled. 

__

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Mokuba wondered the streets, he was happy that his brother was happy. He happily skipped along the street. He soon saw Yami and Yugi walking together. "Yami! Yugi!" He shouted. They turned towards him. "Hey! Mokuba." They ran over to each other "How has it been going?" Mokuba smiled. "Well good. Seto came home happy last night. Something about Jou I think." Yugi and Yami looked at each other. _~Do you think?~_ Yugi asked. _~Jono did have a crush on the High Priest and visa versa.. But.. Seth killed him, and thus killed himself… I did not tell Jou that.~_ Yugi nodded. "How happy was he?" Mokuba thought for a short while. "He had a big smile." Yugi and Yami smiled. "Well, well it looks like they admitted their feelings for one another." Mokuba smiled. "I'm glad, because I really like Jou." Yami and Yugi grinned, and they walked together talking. 

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

Malik and Ryou walked tighter. "So what about this vampire?" Ryou asked. "Didn't Bakura mention that to you?" Ryou shook his head. "I asked Marik, and he gave me info." Ryou looked over at Malik. "What is it?" Malik sighed. "One of the Pharaoh's best friends, named Jono was a vampire. Marik also told me Jono's life." Ryou blinked. "What?! Marik knew?" Malik nodded. "Just a bit, Marik didn't know much. Just knew he was a vampire since he was a kid. And killed a bitch much like Anzu, she was named Teana. He told the Pharaoh what he was and what he had done. He soon told the High Priest, and the priest killed him, then killed himself out of grief, and that's all I know." 

__

I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Ryou nodded. "Who's the closes person to Yami and Yugi..?" They looked at each other knowing the answer. "Jounouchi!" They said at the same time. "Hey guys looks like you found out. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you guys." They turned around to see Jounouchi. They were shocked. "Well I still owe you Malik." Malik looked at him. Jounouchi then socked him one but not too hard. "That was for controlling my mind. Don't worry I didn't hit you that hard for if I wanted I could have knocked you head off." Malik got up and wiped his mouth, there was no blood. "Please no telling, I'll tell the others…. in my own way. I would never hurt you guys, Anzu yes… you guys no. Have to go and feed now." Jounouchi then left in a flash. "Wow. Jounouchi killed Anzu.. ALL RIGHT!!" Malik shouted. 

__

Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again

~Where Mokuba is~

Mokuba was now cursing himself. He had somehow gotten lost, on his way home. _Seto's going to be worried. _Mokuba thought. Mokuba was getting tired so he sat down. He felt lonely, he hated that feeling. Plus he was kinda cold. It was really starting to get dark. _Seto is probably looking for me right now. _It was then he saw two red orbs looking at him…

__

I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

~Jounouchi's POV~

Damn it! Malik and Ryou just had to find out. At least I decked him one, he deserved it. Sometimes I wonder how I got under his control, I know it was because of that damned rod, but I'm a vampire! Well, I guess I'm not immune to everything. I see someone sit down. It looks like Mokuba. I walk over my eyes are still very much red. I see it is Mokuba, and he saw my red eyes. "It's alright Mokuba . It's me Jou." He looked strangely at me. "Jou…?" I nodded. He kneeled upwards and cupped my face. "Red eyes… and fangs?!" I began to panic. "Please don't be scared, I won't hurt you." Mokuba only smiled. "I'm not afraid, just surprised. You're a va-" 

__

I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I nodded. "Yes… Jeez nearly everyone is learning dis. I mean Ryou and Malik just did. Yugi and Yami have known for a little while. The only people who don't know are Otogi, Honda, Seto, and my sister Shizuka." Mokuba tilted his head. "What about Anzu?" I nearly passed out. "Anzu found out… but she is no longer a part of his world for a good reason. I…" Mokuba nodded. "It's alright Jou, will you please help me home?" I nodded. "Okay but right after that, I have to get home to my sister. She's staying with me for awhile." Mokuba thought for awhile. "Why doesn't she come over? I could help. Plus Seto would be happy to see you!" 

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

~Normal POV~

Jounouchi shifted. "How?" Mokuba smiled "Have change?" Jounouchi nodded. "Lets get to the nearest payphone." Jounouchi then carried him to the closets phone. He gave some change to Mokuba. He dialed a number. "I would like a limo to be sent to 1628 South Street. Pick up a girl named Shizuka, and bring her over to the Kaiba mansion . Got it? Good." Mokuba put the phone back on the receiver. "Let's go!" Jounouchi smiled, picked up Mokuba and ran over to the Kaiba mansion. As soon as they got there, Kaiba was out worried sick. "Big Brother!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba looked over. "Mokuba! Where in the world have you been?" Mokuba cringed a little. "I got lost, when I was coming home. Jou then found me, and helped me home." Kaiba turned to see Jounouchi standing next to Mokuba. 

__

I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

"Katsuya… arigato." Mokuba smiled widely as he looked back to see the limo. "I convinced Jounouchi to stay with us, if his sister was here." Kaiba then went wide eyed. Sure enough Shizuka came out of the limo and hugged Jounouchi. Kaiba shook his head. "Please come in." Jounouchi walked his sister in. "Shizuka you may sleep here." Shizuka smiled and walked in saying "Arigato Gozamasu" Kaiba looked at Mokuba "You go to your room. And you." Kaiba said to Mokuba then Jounouchi. As Mokuba walked away. "Your coming with me." Kaiba had said to the blonde. Jounouchi followed Kaiba to his room. When they got to his door, Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into a crushing kiss. Jounouchi didn't back away from Kaiba's advances. 

__

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls

When Kaiba pulled away, Jounouchi was panting. "Damn…" Jounouchi uttered. Kaiba only smiled. Jounouchi then walked into Kaiba's familiar room. He smiled. Kaiba them began to kiss Jounouchi's neck "Seto.." Jounouchi moaned. "Come on, Katsuya." Kaiba mumbled as he pushed Jounouchi closer to the bed. "Aahhh Seto.. What do you want?" Kaiba had begun to nibble on the blondes skin. "For now…. Just be with me." Jounouchi fell back onto Kaiba's bed. Kaiba smiled at Jounouchi. The honey eyed boy looked fully into his loves warm eyes. He smiled back. Kaiba then put his hand to Jounouchi's face and kissed him deeply. Jounouchi with the lack of blood, he accidentally bit Kaiba's lip. "Itai" Kaiba mumbled as he pulled away and wiped the blood from his lip. Jounouchi was worried. "Gomen" Kaiba only smiled. He then went to get some pajamas for Jounouchi.

__

I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Jounouchi laid there feeling very comfy and sleepy. When Kaiba came back, Jounouchi was ready to fall asleep. "May I Katsuya?" Jounouchi nodded. Kaiba thus began peeling Jounouchi's clothes off. Kaiba looked at all the scars, scrapes, and bruises he could find without taking of Jounouchi's boxers. "My poor, puppy….." Kaiba uttered as he slipped on the pajama pants. Jounouchi was so tired he couldn't make a comment. Kaiba then disrobed and put on pajama pants as well. When he finished he crawled next to Jounouchi. They cuddled next to each other and fell into blissful dreams. 

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit tonight


	13. No one escapes, Tourniquet

Some Original characters will be making an appearance in this chapter. One belongs to me while the other belongs to ladysarinablade, she has give me permission to us him. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami woke up, smiling at the sleeping form of Yugi. "When is Jou going to say something?" He held Yugi closer. Yugi woke up and cuddled into Yami. "So warm…. Don't want to wake up." Yami laughed softly. _He's so kawaii. _Yami thought. "Ohayou Yami." Yami's smile widened. "Ohayou Yugi." Yugi then got himself out of his loves hold and began to get dressed. 

__

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.

~Now to Bakura and Ryou~

Bakura held onto Ryou's waist. "So Jounouchi is the vampire." Ryou nodded. "Now that is interesting." Ryou looked up at his yami. "Aishiteru." Bakura smiled. "mine." Ryou grinned and began to tickle Bakura. He tried to hold back his laughter but, it didn't work. Bakura was laughing so hard he fell off the bed. Ryou peeked over and giggled. Bakura deemed it necessary to get back at his koi. He jumped up and tickled Ryou relentlessly. Ryou was crying because he was laughing so hard. "I give!" Ryou shouted. Bakura stopped and smiled. He then leaned down and kissed Ryou. Ryou sighed as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. 

__

(So much more)  
I may die,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.

~with Marik and Malik~

Marik was up first and Malik was still sleeping. _Strange, usually Malik's up before I am. _He only smiled and watched his hikari sleep. "He's so kawaii." Marik uttered. He walked down stairs and saw Isis. "Well this is new, your up before my little brother." Marik slyly smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is new." Isis shook her head. "Well you better eat huh?" Marik made goo goo eyes and nodded. Isis chuckled. Marik was waiting patently for some food. 

__

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,

And screaming.

~to Jounouchi and Kaiba~ 

Kaiba awoke to still see Jounouchi in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Jounouchi on the forehead. Jounouchi's eyes fluttered open. "Seto…." Kaiba smiled. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Katsuya." Jounouchi smiled "Ohayou, Seto." Kaiba pulled Jounouchi closer. "I think we better get up Seto." Kaiba groaned as he got up. Jounouchi got himself up. He stretched. "Well that was nice. The best night of sleep I've had in a long time" Kaiba looked over at Jounouchi. "Haven't slept well?" Jounouchi nodded. "Oh my poor puppy." Kaiba said. Jounouchi blushed a little. "I guess I better feed you." 

__

Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?

Jounouchi smiled, and after getting dressed they went down stairs. Mokuba and Shizuka were already eating. "Ohayou Seto! Jou!" The two nodded. "Ohayou Onii-chan" Jounouchi smiled at his little sister. "How are you two feeling this morning?" Jounouchi asked. "We're doing fine." Seto smiled as well. 

__

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

~back to Yami and Yugi~

Yugi looked up at Yami. He sighed. Yami had fallen back asleep. "Ahhh Yami" he mumbled as he snuggled up to Yami. Yami opened his eyes a little and looked at Yugi. He held Yugi closer, Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. The little one had a glint in his eyes which Yami could not place. Yugi then flipped them over so they wouldn't be next to each other. Yami was now on top. "Yugi…?" Yugi leaned up shyly and kissed Yami. Yugi then shoved is hips into Yami's. The Pharaoh screamed in Yugi's mouth. "Aibou! What has gotten into you?" Yugi smiled. "Make love to me" Yami was surprised by the request. "Yugi…" Yami knew Yugi was serous. "Are you sure Yugi?" Yugi nodded. The young one was already bare chest-ed. Yami began kissing his neck and nipped at it a few times. He moved down and suckled at the erected nipple. Yugi moaned loudly they were grateful that Yugi's Ojii-chan wasn't home. _What an angelic body. He's my tenshi. _

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

~Sorry I have to cut in here, uncut on adultfanfiction.net~

__

Do you remember me ?  
Lost for so long.

~Many pardons for doing this~

They were both panting. _~Aishiteru Yami~_ Yami grinned. _~Aishiteru Yugi~_ Then and there they fell into happy dreams. 

__

Will you be on the other side ?  
Will you forgive me ?

~Near the Kaiba building (work place not home)~

Late into the night a young person scaled the side of a building. He had business here this night. He climbed all the way to the roof. He grabbed his climbing rope and other instruments. He went to a door that lead down. He sneaked downward. He side stepped slowly one foot stepping over the other. He couldn't be seen in the dim hallways. The thought someone was coming down the hallway so he ducked into a room. He found it was a storage for information. He went to a file cabinet and searched it, until he found the name he was searching for. "Finally" he whispered. He looked in it, and found out what he wanted and put it back. He peeked out of the room and saw no one. He snuck out and continued down the hallway. When he reached the desired door he looked from side to side, before he entered. He lightly turned the knob, so no noise could be made. He bent low and was cautious, as he walked in. 

__

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
And screaming.

His exquisite sword glided from it's scabbard. He wandered it over a man's neck, who slept in bed. He didn't have the cold metal slip onto the his neck, just yet. It soon laid on the older man's neck. He woke up with a start, wide eyed. "W-what do you want?" He looked up only to see cold blood red eyes. "I want you to leave the boy alone." The man knew who he spoke of. He chuckled. "I will never! I own the youth!" The one who held the sword seemed to be enraged. "He's a human being! Not a god damned possession!" The man noticed this. "What a softie" He scoffed. The sword pressed harder into the skin. "Now I think your in no position to mock me, you ass" The older man looked down at the sword. He knew it to be true. "Stop your search now or.." He young one then noticed in something in the man's eyes… He would never stop searching for him. "I hope you have prepared what your going to say to god." _I will also be asking for forgiveness myself… _He thought as the sword sliced threw the soft tissue of the neck. He sealed it back in it's case and he then dashed for the window. As silently as eh came he left, leaving nothing of his presents behind. 

__

Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?

The next morning everyone had heard of the killing. They were scared, no witnesses, no evidence to who did it, nothing just a body with the throat slashed… by a samurai sword. Even at the schools they were scared. It was first period, Kaiba in the front, Jounouchi in the back. Mr. Safir walked in "Class we have a new student." A young boy walked into the class room. He had blonde hair like Jounouchi, even the style was nearly the same! But it was shouter on the boy, and the tips were about the same color as Kaiba's hair, a reddish brown. He was tall compared to most, even Kaiba. His blue honey dotted eyes shined, with his happy-go-lucky nature. He bowed to the class. "Ohayou, mina-san!" He also had a strange tick-tack-toe board scar on his right cheek. He also acted goofy to get the class to laugh… which they did except for Kaiba. His big smile showed well on his tanned skin. "Watashi wa Nanashi Setajou desu! But you can call me Set! Douzo yoroshiku!" Mr. Safir smiled, and told him to sit near Kaiba in the front. Setajou nodded, and took the seat right beside Kaiba. 

__

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

~in Yugi's classroom~ 

Yugi was pretty much scared out of his wits, but Yami had been calming him down. His teacher Ms. Cooan spoke. "Class we have a new student, come in dear." The young man who walked in… was very stern and intense. His ivory hair was short, and was in a rat tail look. His blood red eyes coldly looked over his peers. The straight face shown on his pale skin. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, mina-san." He paused, his dark and slightly eerie voice left a chill up their spines. "Watashi wa Kenshin Daichi desu. Douzo Yoroshiku" He then bowed. As he came back up he looked straight at Yugi. Yugi gulped, it was then he noticed the blue marks on his cheeks, that went all the way near his mouth. And he had dragon wing like things coming up from behind his hair. "Take a seat, behind Yugi please." Daichi nodded, bowed and walked to his seat. _This is going to be a hell of a day…. _Yugi thought. 

__

(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to DIE!)

~Skipping along~ 

Jounouchi was happy this was the last period of the day as he sat down. He then saw Setajou come with an ivory haired guy to the front of the class. "For the people who don't know us." The then pointed at the other boy. "Anata wa Kenshin Daichi desu." Daichi didn't looked surprised by Setajou's antics. And he pointed back. "Anata wa Nanashi Setajou desu." They took the empty seats which were right beside each other. So they sat and stayed quiet while the teacher was talking. But once the teacher let them have time to work they were talking up a storm. Even though Daichi still didn't crack smile. Jounouchi looked over at Kaiba who smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back. It escaped the site of everyone but the serious Daichi…

__

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  



	14. Late night memory, When I'm Gone

GOMEN NASAI that I haven't written in awhile, I've had too much homework! I hope you guys like this chapter. 

~Mayzen

As usual these are who are talking to whom with on more

__

~ …~ Yami speaking to Yugi, and visa versa. 

"…" Bakura to Ryou

'…' Marik to Malik 

… unknown person to someone

*…* the newest couple talking to each other, which will be later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

There's another world inside of me   
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...

~Yami's POV~

I saw Yugi walk in the front, somewhat scared out of his wits. "Yugi what's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me. "I just met the oddest person in the world." I was slightly confounded by this. "What do you mean?" Yugi shook his head. "He seemed cold, and very very serous. It was creepy." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't worry about him Yugi. He's probably nice, once you get to know him." I saw Yugi smile, and I kissed his forehead. "You should do your homework." Yugi nodded and he ran up the stairs.

__

  
Maybe I'm just blind...

~Normal POV~

Jounouchi didn't know what he was going to do. Well at least how to tell them, especially Kaiba. It's never easy to tell anyone that you're a vampire. He looked over he smiled at the site of Shizuka. She was looking out the window at his garden. He then went to do his homework, so he went to sit in his desk and started doing his homework. He heard Shizuka rustling around in the kitchen. He smiled. 

__

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone

~Someone else's POV~

I follow him, watching him. He doesn't know how I feel…. At all.. Well at least for him. I love him dearly. I just don't know how to say it. I've never before had to tell someone that I love them. He would be the reason why I'd kill someone… for him. He is my life, my world. I wouldn't know what to do without him. I've known him since we were both little. I picked him up when he was knocked out on the street. My parent's took him in as their own, when they had four kids already. 

__

Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down

My two Onee-san's and my Onii-san. I'm the youngest. I desperately want to hold his hand, but I can't. I know he likes me as a friend… I don't think it could be anything more than that. I know more about him than anyone. As he does me except for one thing…

I am indeed more than what I seem. I will tell him soon since he is my best friend. But I do want him to be my lover. But if he only wants us to be friends then that's fine. I walk up closer to him. He looks at me, I look at him. I want to hold and kiss him. But I don't. 

__

Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone...

~Normal POV~

Jounouchi was getting read to go somewhere to meet his friends. "I'll be home soon, Shizuka!" Shizuka nodded and went to bed. Jounouchi left and walked over to a nightclub for teens. As he walked in Marik noticed him. "HEY, JOUNOUCHI. OVER HERE!" He shouted. Jounouchi, lightly clasped his ears. "Damn Marik you don't have to scream." He then sat down with the group, which consisted of Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and finally Malik. " So Kaiba's here, that's odd…" The young British boy pointed out. Jounouchi looked over and indeed saw Kaiba. He waved over at him, and Kaiba waved back. Yugi smiled at Jounouchi, he was happy for him. 

__

When your education x-ray   
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

Yugi then heard a voice. He soon recognized the voice. He turned to see the stage. He saw Daichi on stage playing the keyboard and singing. _He's quite good…_ Yugi thought. After he finished Yugi waved him over, even thought he did think he was a bit creepy. "Konban wa, Yugi. Everyone." Yugi smiled. _And he's very polite._ "You're a good singer." Daichi bowed. "Arigato gozamasu" Jounouchi looked around. "Hey, where's Set?" 

"He's at home, asleep." Daichi responded. Everyone 'ohed' "You live in the same house as him?" Malik asked. Daichi nodded. Yugi smiled as did Yami. "That's good that you and your friend live in the same house." Daichi still didn't smile. _Damn this guy is a regular Mr. Serous._ "I agree with you." Daichi then placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami felt a chill go up his spine. 

__

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could 

He seemed to recognize the feeling he was getting from Daichi. It seemed to be from his past, which was still a bit fuzzy. Daichi removed his appendage, from Yami. "I really must be going, I'll be needing sleep soon." Before he left the gave one last look at Yami. The gaze, shocked Yami…. It was soo familiar but he still couldn't grasp where he had seen it. As he walked away Marik was the one to notice a sword scabbard attached to Daichi's belt. Marik wanted to know what type of sword it was but before he could ask, Daichi was gone. 

__

I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

"So Jounouchi-kun, when are you going to tell everyone else?" Jounouchi shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard." _Don't worry Jounouchi, I'll be there to watch._ Jounouchi jumped a little. He didn't know who just talked to him. "That was weird…" Jounouchi mumbled. Yami looked at Jounouchi. "What's wrong?" Jounouchi shook his head. "It's nothing." Yami and Yugi looked at him. "Alright." 

__

Maybe I'm just blind...

__

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
I'll also be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could   
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  


~Elsewhere~ 

Daichi walked through the door of where he and Setajou lived. When the shut the door Setajou was sitting there waiting. "Where have you been?" Daichi looked at him. "No where special." Setajou stood up. "You weren't in bed when I got home." Daichi didn't show emotion oh his face. "I can take care of myself." Setajou grabbed Daichi's upper arms, tightly. If Daichi were in any pain he sure didn't show it. "But I worry about you Dai." Daichi donned a small kind smile. Setajou loosened his hold on his friend. He could see the worry in his friends eyes, as if he were afraid of something. _Dai is usually never afraid of anything…_ "I know, There are things I better tell you now, Setajou." 

__

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

__

Love me when I'm gone...  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone 


	15. Ass kicking, My Immortal

As usual these are who are talking to whom with on more

__

~ …~ Yami speaking to Yugi, and visa versa. 

"…" Bakura to Ryou

'…' Marik to Malik 

… unknown person to someone

*…* the newest couple talking to each other

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi walked around outside walking home… kinda. He was going to feed first that is if he found something clean. Then was going to go home. He then saw a cat, and picked it up. It licked his nose. He smiled and held it. It's blue eyes reminded him of Seto. "I guess, I'll take you home." So he held the cat as he walked home. He soon walked in the door and set the cat down. He went to the kitchen and got it some meat, and set the plate down. "There you go kitty." It looked up at him, and then ate. 

__

I'm so tired of being here.  
Surpressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave

Jounouchi flopped down in a chair. He sighed. But smiled at the thought of Seto. He started to get use to the chair, then the kitten came up into his lap. "I'll call you Seth." "Meow" it spoke in agreement. Jounouchi smiled and started to pet Seth, while he curled up in Jounouchi's lap. It soon fell asleep in his lap. And Jounouchi smiled. He then thought about Daichi, he knew something was up about him. But he couldn't put his finger on it. _Oh well it's none of my business. _Jounouchi thought, as he started to drifted off to sleep still sitting in the chair. 

__

I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presents still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone.  


~Yami's POV~

I laid there in my soul room. I wonder what's up with that new kid. He seemed to know me well. But that's impossible.. Isn't it? I don't know. But I know I felt something familiar about him. I sigh. I shouldn't dwell on it. It was just odd. I then see an image of the Black (AKA Dark) Magician. Was that the presents that I felt from Daichi?! I see marks that I've never before seen on his face. Blue marks that end near his mouth. What is going on?!?! The image suddenly disappears. I look at my Black Magician card, but he looks the same as he always does. I can't explain what has just happened. I then set it off to the side, and onto my desk. I curl up in my bed and fall asleep.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain to just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

~Someone else's POV~ 

I told him. I think he was pretty shocked at first. He smiled, he then planted a hot kiss upon my lips. I pulled him closer. I'm a homosexual, so what. He now knows and doesn't care. I think he loves me too… even though he's just jyuuni sai, and I'm jyuusan sai. But I do love him. I've loved him for awhile. I look at the time. It's almost time to go to sleep. How do I know I love him? Well I'm more of an adult than a young teenager. Hell I even look older. While my love acts like a child but he doesn't always act like one. I have more experience in life than he does. He was scared and alone when I first met him. But now he seems more open, and I know he will never be alone again… since he will always have me. I tell him it is time to got to bed. I blush and ask "Can you please.. Stay in bed with me?" He smiles softly "Sure" He clambers into bed and cuddles next to me. I smile and fall into blissful dreams. 

__

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...one me

~Normal POV, the next day~

Yugi waited in class he looked at Daichi. _I know there's something strange about him. _Yugi thought. Daichi calmly worked on his work. Yugi worked on his while still watching Daichi. He then noticed a wrapped up sword and scabbard right next to blood red eyed teen. It was right under his bag. Now Yugi was worried a bit. _Why does he have that?! _Daichi then set his head on his desk. Yugi tilted his head, he seemed to be blushing a little. Yugi smiled, at the boys embarrassment about something. 

__

You used to captivate me   
By your resonating mind 

~Lunch time!~ 

Jounouchi waited for his friends, when he spotted Daichi and Setajou talking casually to each other. "Hey you two come sit over here!" Setajou looked over at Daichi as if asking for permission. Daichi started walking over and Setajou followed. "Konnichi wa Katsuya." Jounouchi sighed. "Please call me…" But Daichi cut in. "No thank you. I prefer to call people by there proper name. So I hope your boyfriend takes no offence." Jounouchi was shocked. "How did ya know?" Daichi chuckled. "It wasn't that hard. It was mostly the way you two looked at each other." Jounouchi nodded, and blushed. "Hi, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi said as he came with the rest of the group. Malik was the one who went up to Daichi. "ummm…" "yes?" Even his voice sent shivers down Malik's spine. "Marik said you carried a sword with you last night.. He wanted to know why type it was." Daichi's eyebrow went up. _I thought, he wasn't that smart… _"Oh that, it's a samurai sword." He put bluntly. "Do you have it with you?" Otogi asked. "Actually yes I do. It's always by my side or close." 

__

Now I'm bounded by the life you left behind.  
Your face it holds   
My once pleasant dreams 

Honda grinned. "Where?!" Daichi lifted his bag. "Here" he pointed to it, it was wrapped. "Didn't know you kept it that close." Ryou mumbled. Daichi didn't crack a smile. "Always do, it's a family heirloom. They oh'ed *_But what they don't know is that you were trained in nijitsu and the ways of the samurai.*_ Daichi mentally jumped. *_right.._* Setajou started laughing. While Daichi was on the verge of breaking the table. "What's so funny Set?" Honda asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Yugi suddenly had a thought. "How old are you two?" Daichi answered the question. "I'm 13 and Setajou is 12." Everyone sitting there, and Kaiba who had just walked up went wide eyed. "Your WHAT?!?!" They shouted. Daichi only calmly looked. "let me put it this way. Me 13. Him 12. Got it?" Yugi blinked. "Your that young and in high school?" Daichi nodded. "We're smart" They all nodded. Kaiba took a seat close to where Jounouchi sat. Kaiba soon blinked, Setajou and Jounouchi were acting almost exactly the same. They even had the same accent. He ate as he watched. Daichi seemed to be smirking at something. Kaiba noticed that Daichi took a hold of Setajou's hand underneath the table. _What in the hell?! _Kaiba thought. 

__

Your voice has chased away   
All of the sanity in me.

"Hey Daichi, why you so cold?" Daichi looked up. "Raised that way. I'm the most serous one in my family." Then Setajou came in. "He does have his moments thought, he does laugh" Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "rigghhttt." Setajou glared. "Well I should know I've known him since I was three!!" They all widen their eyes. "That long?" Setajou nodded. Daichi's mouth twinge, as if on the verge of a smile. But it didn't break. Daichi suddenly turned around. "Hey there punk." Daichi didn't move a muscle. The bigger goons were about to move in, as well as Honda and Jounouchi. "No Katsuya and Hiroto, I can handle this." Honda blinked. _No way that scrawny kid can handle them! _Daichi continued to sit there as the two goon's came over. The bully, Tsuku, and his posse chuckled. "Were going to beat you till your black and blue." Daichi smirked. "Oh boy, that'll be fun!" Sarcasm dripped from his words. He still sat calmly. This angered them. "Meet us after school you little punk." Daichi smiled. "Sure could be fun" they then left. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" Yugi shouted. "No I'm not completely insane. I just know what I can do." Yugi and everyone else besides Setajou were puzzled. _Sure I could take them on but not him! _Jounouchi thought. "You've signed your death warrant." Daichi shrugged apparently not at all worried. 

__

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain to just too real.

After school the whole school waited for the fight. Daichi waited outside for them Setajou watched along with the rest of the gang. Daichi was very calm. "Alright punk." Tsuku spoke. His fist, went into his palm. "Let the beating commence." The three of them, ganged upon Daichi. He only stood there calmly. As they got closer, Daichi jumped up, and flipped over them. He smirked when he landed. He knew that he couldn't run. "Well, come on. I'm ready to go." Tsuku ran forward as Daichi sidestepped and tripped him. "Size and strength normally don't matter. It's usually about strategy and skill." Tsuku growled as he climbed to his feet. He then ran at Daichi again. _Not a smart move. _As Tsuku got into contact with Daichi, Daichi flipped him over his shoulder. Tsuku fell hard on his back. Daichi crossed his arms and waited. Tsuku's goons, grabbed Daichi by the arms. He merely rolled his eyes. Tsuku was ready to punch the young teen but Daichi raised his foot and kicked his thigh. Then pushed Tsuku away with his feet. He then stomped down, on one of the goon's foot, then has his arms was released he punched the other in the jaw. 

__

There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

He smirked while the one with the injured foot hobbled away. Tsuku frowned. "I'll get you back." Then ran off. Setajou ran, then jumped on Daichi giving him a bear hug. "Worried?" Setajou shook his head. "ii" The rest of the gang came up. "Where in the hell did you learn that?" Jounouchi asked. "Bokuno chisaii hisoka anna desu." Daichi said. "Ja matane." He spoke as he walked off with Setajou.

__

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...one me  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me I've been alone out of love.  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...one me  


*note* 

I'm sure if the sentence is right so if I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I'm still learning Japanese.


	16. Kindness and another vamp, Bring me to L...

Gomen that it took me so long to get this chapter out but I had a hard time bout what I was going to do for it. Thanks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Jounouchi's POV~

That Daichi kid is weird. But Set is not. I wonder what the story between those two is. I think this weekend I should tell everyone, who don't know that is. "Everyone, I have something I want to tell you. Over at Yug's house this weekend." I know Seto heard since he was behind Honda. Yugi smiled. "Don't worry Jounouchi-kun, we'll be there." I saw Seto nod. I was glad. The gang left it was then Seto wrapped his arms around my waist. "Seto…" He drug me to the bushes, and kissed my neck. "I wonder what this secret is?" I grinned. "You'll have to wait, Seto." He pouted. He looked cute when he pouts. Kissing his cheek. I said "I have to go home. Shizuka is waiting for me." Seto nodded. "Alright puppy." I nodded. "Good bye Seto." He smiled again. "Good bye Katsuya" He let me go, and went home I better tell Shizuka now, when I get home anyway. 

__

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home

Didn't take me long to get home, and I saw her playing with Seth. "Shizuka." She looked up. "Yes, Onii-san?" Closing the door. "I've gotta tell you something." She stood and came closer to me. She was waiting. "I'm a vampire… and I'm gay." She only blinked. "Is there a problem with that?" Shocked I spurted out. "You mean it doesn't matter to you?" she shook her head. "You're my still my Onii-san. I don't care what you are." I smiled and hugged her. "Arigato, Imouto." She hugged me back. "Home work time, tell me when dinners ready." She nods. 

__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)

~Somewhere Else, Normal POV~

"Dai, I need to feed." Daichi looked at Setajou. "Will then and do so." Setajou smiled, and kissed Daichi's cheek, he blushed. The smile on Setajou's face turned into a grin. "I'll be back soon, Koi." Daichi only nodded. Setajou went out the door. 

__

call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)

~Setajou's POV~

Daichi's really sweet and kind even he normally doesn't show it. There's more to him than what meets the eye. He seems to be hiding something from me. I know he loves me, and he has shadow powers like I do. He's also a bit of a magician, a lot of the time. But he hasn't ever told me where he got them. And that guy that was killed. He was the one who created me. I was genetically produced. That asshole has been chasing me since I was three. That was when I escaped along with some of my friends. Dai was my first friend on the outside. I have no idea who my parents are… I think Dai knows but he isn't telling me. 

Sighing I see an animal. I pick it up, and draw out my fangs and bite into its fleshy neck. 

__

before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Now that it's dead, I place it into a hole, and cover it. Dai what is up with you. Your usually not so…. agitated. I'm so worried about him. I hope he tells me, what's up. I start walking back home, and I see Jou, and Seto together.. Interesting. What a sec, this is the first time I've noticed that I look kinda like them both. I then noticed a presence behind me. I see that it's Yami. Shrugging I just go home. Dai seems to be waiting for me, outside the door. "What's wrong Dai?" He sighed. I know he noticed Yami. Dai shook his head. "get inside." I do as he said. "What's the matter Yami? Isn't it a bit late for you to be out?" I heard before I closed the door. I started to watch through the window. They seemed to be arguing about something. 

__

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Dai stood there, not moving. After saying something, Yami left. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I shook my hand at him. "No need, Koibito." He blushed, he's so adorable. "What's wrong Dai? I know something has been bothering you." He nodded.. "That man… I killed him for you, I know he wouldn't stop coming after you. And…" I wrapped my arms around him. "And what?" 

"I know who your parents are, I looked in the files." I was shocked. "Tell me, please" He was hesitant to tell me but he relented. "Kaiba Seto, and Jounouchi Katsuya." 

__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)

~Normal POV~ 

Setajou was now hyper ventilating. Daichi patted his back. "I know it's hard to take, Setajou. Just breath." Setajou did as told. Setajou looked at Daichi. "and we're going to look after Katsuya." Daichi sat down and gathered Setajou in his arms. "I understand Dai. Aishiteru." Daichi smiled. "And I you." Daichi continued to hold Setajou, through out the night. 

__

call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)

~Yami's POV~

Are those two a couple? That's surprising. I watch through the window. I came back after Daichi went back in. That Daichi kid, is a bit of punk. Telling me to get lost. Arggh. It's surprising how kind and gentle he is to Setajou. I guess Setajou is the only one who was able to crack that hard exterior of Daichi's. I guess I better get going. It kinda sucks that I couldn't hear what was said. But it effected Set pretty badly. Odd….. Those two don't live too far away from Yugi. I walk home, and as I walk in. My aibou glomps me from out of nowhere. "Where have you been Yami?" I smile at him. "Out that's where." He frowns. "Yami." I sigh. "Alright there was something familiar about Daichi so I went to see what it was. But I couldn't find anything." Yugi nods and gets off of me. "Finally one more day of school before the weekend." I chuckled. "Then it's best you got to bed." and I followed Yugi making him go to bed. 

__

before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

~Next day, Normal POV~

Jounouchi couldn't wait to get the day over with.. But he'd have tomorrow to contend with. That would be the day he would tell everyone. The people who didn't know. As he sat with his head down in the first class… Seto was worried about Jounouchi. He constantly looked back at his blonde puppy. _What is wrong with you Katsuya? _ Even Setajou noticed something was wrong. During passing time. Setajou went up to him. "You alright, Jou?" Jounouchi kindly smiled. "I'm alright." Jounouchi walked away as Setajou thought. _I sure hope so father. _

__

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

~Lunch~

Setajou looked for Daichi, until he heard a song in his head. *_Can it be? That you are mine forever love. And you are watching me from up above. I'm over here_* Setajou saw Daichi wave at him. "Hey Dai." and sat next to him. "Konnichi wa Setajou-chan." Daichi chuckled as the blonde blushed. "Something's wrong with Jou."

"He's just nervous. Do not worry. I'll be there to protect him." Setajou was confused at Daichi's words. But didn't question them. He knew what Daichi was doing was for the best. "Ah, Konnichi wa, mina-san." Daichi greeted to the gang. They nodded and sat. They talked about yesterday in fact… everyone was. The one who the were talking about could care less. It was then Setajou noticed Daichi was getting annoyed by something. 

__

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

It was then a bowl of salad with plenty of dressing came out of no where and hit this girl in the head. _She must have been annoying Dai-chan with her voice or a comment. _It was then he heard *_She made a comment about you that wasn't nice.._* Setajou giggled. Everyone in the cafeteria had a good laugh, and then resumed eating. 

__

got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

~Skipping the rest of school~

Yugi followed Daichi and Setajou for Yami. _I agree that Daichi's odd, but he seems nice. _Yugi then noticed Daichi kissed Setajou's cheek, and then took a hold of his hand. Yugi blushed a little at seeing that. _Those two are together? But they are kinda a cute couple._ Yugi beamed and went home leaving them be. 

__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)  



	17. Baka Seto, My last breath, Closer

Just for you my fans I'll try to make this an extra long chapter since you guys have been so good to me. And don't be surprised if there are two songs in here

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi sat in a chair at Yugi's house. Some of the group was still missing, and the ones who were present Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik. Jounouchi twiddled his thumbs. Waiting. He grinned once he saw Kaiba walk in. Kaiba impatiently waited for Honda, to get there. He tapped his foot, as they waited for a few minutes. Finally Honda walked in. Just as Honda walked in the three Yami's sensed a monsters presence. But they couldn't see him. They shrugged and left it be. 

__

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid

"So what did you want to tell us?" Honda asked. "Well, many already know. Including my imouto." "Well tell us already" "I………. I……." Jounouchi had the hardest time getting the words out. "Just spit it out!" Honda spoke loudly. "I'm a….. Vampire…" He spat out. Kaiba when those words were spoken, he went into shock. 

__

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms

Outside someone whispered. "This is it…" 

It almost seemed that Kaiba went mad. And was starting to move forward. It was then Yami noticed the Black Magician in the shadows. The faithful monster darted in front of Kaiba. "Seto stay, or your going to regret it." Yami was surprised. "Black Magician. What are you doing?" The Magician looked back. "My real name is Mahado." Bakura's eyes went wide. "You're the priest who had the ring before me." He grinned. "Your right, Bakura. And Seto should calm down." Only the Magician heard the worried cries of someone. _Shit my current body and his mind, are going to die if I don't return soon._ He went over to Jounouchi and whispered something in his ear. After he was finished Jounouchi was scared at Kaiba was about to do, and ran. Kaiba now didn't know what to do. He screwed up. _I'm…. such a dumb-ass! _ "Wait awhile Seto." He then turned to Yami. "Good luck, my lord." The Black Magician then dissipated. Kaiba was still stunned, and still standing. "I think we better call Mokuba." And Yugi went to do that. 

__

Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you

Outside Daichi fell over into Setajou's arms. He was breathing heavily. "Dai-chan, you scared me." Daichi apologetically smiled. He raised his hand and caressed his cheek. "Gomen ne, Setajou-chan." He panted. Setajou leaned over and kissed Daichi. "It's alright." The blonde picked up the worn out rid-eyed teen. Bridal Style. "Your going to tell me, where you got your powers." Daichi nodded. "I've kept too many things from you my love." Setajou blushes a little. "I'll take you home." Daichi let him do so. 

__

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

Jounouchi ran into his house and slammed the door. He was heaving, and he was glad that Shizuka wasn't home. "Gods Seto." He crouched to the floor against the door. _He was going to kill me…. _Jounouchi thought. _ I'm glad that the Black Magician was there to stop Seto and make him come back to his senses. _He remembered what the magician told him. _"Jono… no Katsuya get out of here, before Seto kills you. Like he did in the past. Give him time, when he is ready. My current form will send his hippogryph to you and give something to you to help. _"A Hippogryph huh? I guess I can wait." Jounouchi got up, and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

__

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree

(can you find me?)

~To Setajou and Daichi~

Setajou laid Daichi down on the bed. "Before you sleep. You will tell me." Daichi grinned. "Impatient as always, love. I will tell you when and how I got my abilities." 

__

I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath

~Flash back, Daichi's POV~

__

(understand this is not exactly out of the comic and I made most of it up to fit my story)

When I was about 10 While I was meditating outside, I started having a vision. I was watching from afar, I couldn't be seen, but I could see them. 

There were two men. On had outrages black and magenta hair. He wore a crown which had an eye in the center, and a pyramid puzzle around his neck, which had the same eye. He looked like an Egyptian king. The other guy was bowing before the other, and he wore a ring around his neck. It was big, and had an on it as well. He looked much like a priest, with flowing robes, and things to mark his high status. "Please Priest. Take care of my father's body." The priest bowed. "Oh course I will My lord. And I'll shall do it alone, I do better that way." Then this old looking guy in robe's spoke out. "Be careful of the thief 

Bakura" 

"Do not worry I have a trap for him." Then out of no where a guy said "If you fail your Priest rank might be revoked." Then the old robed guy said. "Only the Pharaoh can do that." The priest left to prepare himself until this young woman popped out of a jar. "Hello Master!" He shook his head. "Dear Mana do not play around the palace." The that robed guy showed up again. "Ha, the Pharaoh, use to pull his father around all the time. And priest be careful you ka is still weak." Mana puffed up. "My master sealed up some of his ability's when he got his Millennium ring, 5 years ago." and that old guy seemed to wonder about that…

Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.

Then I saw to where the priest had tricked Bakura into a fake graveyard. "This shall be your tomb Bakura, not King Akunamkanon's." The soldiers sealed then exit. And a tablet was set there. "When an image is on this table the battle is over and the loser will remain here forever." Bakura chuckled. "My objective is to, obtain your Millennium ring." Bakura then summoned his dark powers. And the priest summoned his Illusion Magician. Words were then spoken which I can not recall but it made a reference their power. The battle went on until Bakura realized that the priest powers were much stronger than his. Then these blades appeared, Bakura stood on one. The priest attacked, but didn't notice the dark energy on it. The magic attacked the Illusion Magician and, the priest. Bakura seemed very pleased. But the priest was still alive. I shall use the last bit of energy I have left to fuse with my ka, and give a bit of myself to another.. _He started casting a spell. _

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

It then fast forward to when I was three. I remembered sleeping that night. He smiled at me sleeping form. He walked closer. "It feels as if this boy is missing something…. He almost looks like me" That is when I woke up. I looked up at him and I gave him a childish smile. His smiled widened. He kneeled in front of me. "I'm sorry child, your smiled will no longer be there. Until you find someone who makes you happy, or in private. What is mine will now be yours as well. We will share the same mind more or less. You will learn of your powers soon child." He set his index finger on my forehead and transferred his sheen to me, and I fell back asleep. "Goodnight child, and good bye" His human form started to fade. And under that was the form of the Black Magician. He gave one last smile and faded away. 

Closing your eyes to disappear   
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there.

In his own time, he shouted before he merged with his ka, a message to his pharaoh. "Pharaoh, my soul will serve you forever." He was then killed. His soul, went to the Illusion Magician, and it changed into the Black Magician. He attacked and Bakura fell into darkness. I remember these words…. Master I shall become a great Magician too, just like you…

Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.

Setajou was surprised by the story but he knew that Daichi wouldn't lie to him. He might not tell him things or the whole truth but he wouldn't lie. "Alright. Get some sleep." Daichi smiled again lovingly. "Hai." He lowed his head to the left and closed his eyes in sleep. Setajou stayed and watched him sleep. 

__

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you

~Yugi's house~

"That was a disaster! But what was the Black Magician here for?" Yugi groaned after everyone was gone.. Who was thankful that Honda was still going to be Jounouchi's friend. Yami didn't here it though. He was too busy thinking about the Duel monster. _"My true name is Mahado." _

_"Your the priest who had the ring before me" _ _Bakura met him before? _Yami wondered. _ And he knew him. But what did he tell Jou? _ Yugi looked at Yami, and tapped his shoulder. "Huh… oh Yugi." Yugi smiled. "What's wrong?" The spirit sighed. "I know that there's something between Daichi and the Black Magician. I just can't put my finger on it." Yugi thought on that…. _Daichi come to think of it does remind me of the Black Magician. _ Yugi knew Yami was beginning to stress out. "Don't worry Yami, You'll figure it out." Yami could only nod. He pulled Yugi close. "I love you." Yugi smiled and nodded. 

__

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

~Over at the Kaiba place, near night time~

Kaiba depressed laid on his bed. He refused to talk to anyone…. Except Mokuba. _I scared my puppy away… _ "Damn it!" He cursed. "Why did I have to act like that? Why Damn it?" Tears pricked his eyes. _Why did I have to act like a damn fool? _He flopped back down; face in the pillow, crying. From the crack in the door… Mokuba watched. _Poor Seto… _He then felt a nudge on his shoulder. Mokuba looked back to see solid red eyes. "GAH!" He urpped when he felt a rough tongue lick his cheek. He had never before seen an animal like this. It had a beak, and a lavender jewel in it's forehead. The front 'legs' were wings. It had the body of a lion. The back legs.. Instead of having paws had talons.. Like a bird. Lastly it had a tail. It was the color of fire. Suddenly a foreign tongue made the creature stop. The wave of a finger made it back away. "Mokuba, forgive Hiyu. He likes you." Mokuba smiled. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt me." "He only hurts when ordered." Mokuba nodded. "What was that you were speaking to him in?" Mokuba could see the grin. 

__

Holding my last breath.

Safe inside my myself

Are my thoughts of you

~Mokuba POV~

It wasn't an evil grin. It was just an amused grin. So I wasn't scared. "It was ancient Egyptian." I know shock showed on my face. "But it's a dead language!" He only grinned more. "I know, but I know it." I was still in shock. "Don't worry about Seto, he'll be fine in a couple of days." It was then his creature Hiyu came closer to me. He then licked my face again. I giggled it really tickled. "Mokuba be quiet." Seto said loudly. Hiyu stopped licking me. "okay." Hiyu picked me up with his beak, by the back of my collar. And took me closer to his master. I don't recognize him at all… well except he does look similar to the Black Magician. But just in the face structure. He smiled kindly at me. "Take care of Seto, him and Katsuya….. Had a bit of a falling out. And Seto was being dumb." I nodded. "Oh course. I always do!" White locks sprawled over his shoulders. Knowledge shown in his eyes. "I better go. I have thing to do, young Mokuba. But I'll be back." He then disappeared along with Hiyu. Was he a magician? 

__

Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

Holding my last breath

(into the next song)

~Early Sunday Morning~

Daichi looked at Setajou, as the blonde slept. _So much like Katsuya, hyper, brash, and kind. Also the fact he looks like him. Of course… _He chuckled _He does have some traits of Seto.. He can be just a serious as him and stubborn but just not as… harsh. _ Daichi ran his finger through his hair. The brownish tip locks, twiddled in between his fingers. "I love you Setajou. My little soppy vampire." Daichi could remember when he first met the lively vampire. 

__

You let me violate you 

You let me desecrate you 

~Flash back~

__

Daichi was a child of four. Bringing groceries home for his mother. It was pouring rain. In a small wagon were the things his mother asked for. A white rain coat covered his features. Near his home he saw a soaked little boy around his age. He looked at him and started to move the things in his wagon over to make room for him. He picked him up and placed him in the small area. Daichi took off his rain coat and put it around the child. He started pulling the heavy load, as he was doing that he was turning out to look like a drowned rat. His big innocent like eyes brightened at the sight of the younger child. It seemed that no one was home when he was. "Hikaru-nii-san? Emi-nee-san? Kimiko-nee-san?" He called. But his older siblings weren't home… Guess their still at school. _"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" _

They weren't home either… Daichi shrugged and took the bags of groceries, and set them on them on the counter. As he looked at the child who was cuddled against his katana. His long white locks, drenched brushed against his shoulders. They stuck to his neck as he placed the last bag on the counter. 

you let me penetrate you 

You let me complicate you 

Dragging his wagon to his room. Swiping the coat off, he hung it back up. He tore off the damp clothes, and placed him under the sheets. The clothing was slightly torn, and of course worn. "He can wear some of my clothes." The child murmured as the tossed the clothes away. He didn't care if he was sopping wet he only cared about the other kid. Picking out some pajamas and other things for his guest and sat on his knees and waited. Then a pure white kitten appeared. Daichi picked it up. "Hey Bastet." The child gently cuddled the cat. "Say hi to our guest." Bastet jumped down and started to lick the lightly tanned skin. The blonde and brown tipped hair bounced as the boy chuckled. Daichi didn't even crack a smile as the boy woke up holding Bastet. " Hey you!" he laughed. The blonde looked up, to the drowned looking child. He shrunk down. "Who are you?" Still not smiling. "Kenshin Daichi. You?" The child looked sad. "I don't have one… sorta. But people calls me Setajou." Daichi nodded. "Nice to meet you Setajou." Large blue honey dotted eyes stared into slightly smaller red eyes. "You hungry?" The blonde nodded. "Lets see what I can cook up. Here put these on. There better than what you were wearing." Setajou softly nodded as Daichi left. 

Help me I broke apart my insides 

Help me I've got no soul to sell 

As Daichi was cooking, Setajou came out blushing a little. "Is dis alright Dai-kun?" Raising a brow questioningly "Dai-kun?" He then shrugged. "Yeah it's fine. Like eggs and waffles?" Setajou nodded his head wildly. Daichi looked at him.. His lips almost starting to curve up. "Alright." Setajou was slightly confused. "Well since you don't' have a last name." He spoke as he cooked more and Setajou sat down to listen. "How's this for you last name, Nanashi?" he sat there and pondered. "I like it" Daichi turned his head and smiled. Setajou smiled right back. 

help me the only thing that works for me 

Help me get away from myself 

Daichi sighed as he continued to mess wit his loves hair. His eyes fluttered open. "Hi." Daichi smiled sweetly. "Hi love." Setajou blushed, but then pulled Daichi into a heated kiss. Daichi immediately responded. The red eyed teen panted after Setajou pulled away. "I want you." Daichi blushed. "Are… you sure about this?" Setajou beamed and nodded. Daichi breathed heavily. _I don't think I can do this…. _"Dai-chan?" Daichi felt the pale tanned smooth palm caress his face. "I'm…. not so sure I can do this. I mean your only 12." Setajou blushed. "I'm going to be 13 soon. In a few days." 

"I don't know." 

"Dai-chan, Onegai." Setajou used the famous puppy eyes. "…….." 

"Blackie… Onegai." Daichi melted at the use of the eyes and his new nickname. He kissed the slightly tanned neck gently. "Alright have it your way." The boy hurriedly brought his love into a searing kiss. Daichi started to tug at the shirt. And when the blonde pulled away the shirt was pulled off. Butterfly kisses fluttered all over Setajou's torso. While a little whimper escaped his lips. Of course the one whimpering was clawing at the offensive shirt on his partner. Daichi let him pull it off. Then Setajou started to tease Daichi. "Setajou…" he started to pant. "Are…. you…" but was soon cut off by hot lips. 

__

I want to fuck you like an animal   
I want to feel you from the inside   
I want to fuck you like an animal

__

*I am sure Blackie* A light blushed flushed his face. With on hand Daichi started to undo the blonde pants. Also he continued to kiss his neck. During the uke started to take off the Seme's pants, who blushed. "Setajou-chan.." the blonde smiled. "Kawaii" Daichi blushed more. Now their pants where collected around the ankles. Before Daichi could do anything. The uke started kissing his neck. Which was making Daichi highly aroused. Gasping he nearly rushed in, but slowed a little. Setajou moaned loudly as he felt Daichi within him. Daichi stayed almost afraid. "Dai-chan… you don't have to worry. Go ahead." Daichi nodded. _*Well it's going to be awhile before we do this again, alright?* _ Setajou lightly nodded. Daichi started to thrust slowly. The uke couldn't hold his moans of delight. Since they were young and virgins, it didn't take them long before they felt tight and warm. 

__

My whole existence is flawed   
you get me closer to god   
you can have my isolation, 

You can have the hate that it brings   
you can have my absence of faith, 

You can have my everything 

Daichi quickened his pace. Suddenly the uke darted up and bit his neck. Setajou didn't suck any blood. He only held there, even though blood seeped from Daichi's neck. Setajou seemed scared that he hurt his love. But Daichi's face shown nothing but his love for the blonde, as he looked at him from the corner of his eye. He released soon after, and groaned keep clam through his orgasm. Setajou then cummed soon after on Daichi's stomach. He let go of Daichi's neck. His hand went to Daichi's left arm and rubbed the tattoo, of the katana and shuriken. Daichi fell over to the side of his uke. Still bleeding a bit. "You taste good, Dai-chan." Daichi only smiled. Setajou healed the wound he created. Then he cuddled into him. Daichi pulled up the covers, to their shoulders. _"hiyw, ptr nsw 3itmu." _He heard a chirp and grinned. 

__

Help me tear down my reason, 

Help me its' your sex I can smell 

~With Bakura~

Bakura laid with Ryou in his arms. _I can't believe that the priest is still around… That's what took him so long to die. _He thought then kissed Ryou's head. "He was giving a piece of himself to another before he fused with his Illusion Magician." Ryou moved his hand on Bakura's chest. Bakura rested his on his aibou's. Then clutched it gingerly. Laid his face in the soft slivery hair and closed his eyes, very comfortable. 

__

Help me you make me perfect, 

Help me become somebody else 

  
I want to fuck you like an animal   
I want to feel you from the inside   
I want to fuck you like an animal 

  
My whole existence is flawed   
you get me closer to god   
through every forest, above the trees   
within my stomach, scraped off my knees   
I drink the honey inside your hive   
you are the reason I stay alive

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For this chapter I'm going to let the lemon stay. But the next I'm not so sure about that. So I hope you guys liked this chappy! Later

~Aurora


	18. Tickets, I am blue

Oh my god I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to post this chapter up. I've been working hard in school. I have to graduate. I'm sorry again. And the ancient Egyptian.. I'm mostly making it up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Monday morning~

Yugi in his first class of the day before it even started he noticed something on Daichi's neck. So he got up, and walked over to the 'grim' teen. "What's that on your neck Daichi?" The more innocent one noticed that he stopped in his tracks. As Yugi got a closer look he observed that it was a bite mark… kinda like a hicky but it was deeper then that. "It's nothing." The smaller boy didn't press the matter, but didn't really believe him. "If you say so." By the look on Daichi's face. Yugi knew that Daichi knew that he didn't believe him. 

__

Am I blue, yes I'm blue. 

It started the day I lost you. 

"I know there's something between you and Set." Yugi whispered. That caused minor blushing on the larger boys cheeks. The smaller of the two was surprised that Daichi didn't glare and no protest to this clam. "I love him, and if anything ever happened to him…. Even if he was killed. I would commit supuku." Yugi was bemused my this. "What's Supuku?" Daichi chuckled. "It's suicide. The samurai's honorable way to die if you disgrace or failed." The smaller one gasped. Daichi politely smiled. "Class is about to start. _mr(i) nsw 3itmu._" Yugi blinked and walked to his seat, confused. _He smiled…_

__

Nobody ever missed somebody like I do. 

Am I blue, am I blue. 

~in a different class room~

Kaiba didn't' see his pup. _Katsuya…_ He was distracted in class. Setajou was now worried. He looked at Kaiba. _Don't worry Seto. Dai-chan will fix things. _Kaiba then placed his face in his hands. _Fuck I so screwed up. But my mind went somewhere else. _Kaiba laid his head on the desk, in self pity. He also did a few stress managing hits on the desk with his head. 

__

Just this morning over coffee 

I set to crying 'cause you're gone, long gone. 

~Lunch~

Daichi waited for Setajou in the cafeteria. No one really cared if his feet were on the table. He heard a plop. "Hi, Setajou." Yugi sat in front of them. "Hi, you two." 

"Hey Yugi!" Set grinned. Daichi remained pretty much a cold fish. Yugi tilted his head. Ryou smiled as he sat, also noticing Daichi's mark. Setajou cuddled Daichi. "My Blackie." Blushing appeared on Daichi's face. "Bla..ckie?" Malik muttered, he was close enough to hear Setajou at the time. Yugi giggled. "I think it's cute." That spurred more blushing on Daichi's part. Which made the three laugh. As Honda came up he was confused. "What the?" 

"Don't ask" Daichi softly growled. Honda spotted the bite. "Well looks like chibi Daichi has a hicky." With that Honda received a deadly glare. He nervously chuckled. Daichi rested his hand on his loves hair and ruffled it. "Blackie." The blonde snuggled. *_Setajou.. Not now_* Setajou looked up and nodded and stopped. He still clung to Daichi, who merely shrugged. "Kawaii." Ryou murmured. Daichi merely leaned and kissed Setajou's hair. Yugi smiled at the affection. 

__

I didn't know just how much I was gonna miss you, 

Till I spent my first night alone. 

"Setajou was right, you really are sweet." Daichi blushed a little. "Thank you." Honda looked over to see Kaiba sitting alone, in more self pity. "Man, since yesterday he's been like this." Daichi looked at him. _Saddened he is, he feels stupid for what he did. _He then heard light snoring. Red eyes moved to the figure attached to him. "He's….. sleeping." Dark green gawked at the blonde. "He's sleeping?" Daichi nodded at Honda. _At least he isn't as hyper. _He smiled down at Setajou, and cuddled. _Kawaii _Yugi chuckled. _Their so kawaii together… I wonder who Daichi's family is? _

Am I blue, yes I'm blue. 

~At Jou's house~

Jounouchi sat at him, sad. He was glad that he called in sick. And Shizuka was at school. "I wonder if Seto feels bad now…?" H didn't want to face Kaiba at all. Huddled in his favorite chair, he sat thinking. "Seto.." He looked at the clock and saw hours had passed School was out. He heard light tapping at the window. Looking up he saw a flame red creature there. It was flying right at the window tapping its beak on the glass. Jounouchi got up and opened the window. It chirped at him. "I suppose you're the hippogryph?" It nodded understanding. It held out a ticket. The blonde took it. "Music fair? OH the one in two weeks.. Normally there sold out by now.. But how? Never mind. Tell your master thank you." It chirped and flew away. It was then Jounouchi noticed there were TWO tickets. "One for Shizuka…" He grinned. Life was just getting better and better. 

__

How could I have been such a fool? 

~Elsewhere~ 

Hiyu landed on his masters arm. "Good work." Hiyu nuzzled his master's face. "He's so cute, Dai-chan." Daichi smiled at his love. "Arigato." Hiyu went and licked Setajou's face. He laughed. "That tickles!" Daichi smiled. _Now there's the matter of giving tickets to everyone else… _Sighing he thought _I guess I could get Hiyu to give Mokuba his and Seto's… without Seto around of course. Setajou could hand some out. _"Setajou?" He didn't see him standing. He blinked as he say Hiyu oh top of him licking him to death. The ancient tounge slipped from his lips, and Hiyu immediately stopped and landed on Daichi's shoulder. 

__

Now look at all the misery I'm going through. 

Am I blue, am I blue. 

More of the tounge poured as he handed Hiyu two more tickets. And sent him on his way. Daichi then held out his hand and stood him up, and in the other hand had a few more tickets. "You remember that music fair there doing and I'm participating in right?" Blonde hair bounced in nodding. Daichi gave them to him. "I want you to go to Honda's and Ryou's." Setajou blinked _That's the first time Daichi has called anyone by a nickname or last name. _"I have the one for you, so don't worry." He gently leaned and kissed Setajou's forehead. "I'll meet you at home." Setajou nodded and went on his way. 

__

Tried to call and say I'm sorry - 

I couldn't get you on the line. 

You'll never know just how much I'm wishing 

You would show up and say you've changed your mind. 

Am I blue, yes I'm blue. 

It started the day I lost you. 

Nobody ever missed somebody like I do. 

Am I blue, am I blue. 


End file.
